Im Bann der Vampire
by Lumpimausi
Summary: Lily Evans macht Urlaub in Transsylvanien. Sie hofft dort auszuspannen und vom Alltagsstress wegzukommen. Doch zu allem Unglück hat James Potter das gleiche Urlaubsziel gewählt und verdirbt ihr sogleich ihre gute Stimmung und damit ist er nicht allein.
1. Kapitel 1: „Wie klein die Welt doch ist

Kapitel 1** „Wie klein die Welt doch ist"**

An diesem frühen und sehr kühlen Wintermorgen betrat Lily Evans die einzige Gaststube weit und breit in einem kleinen abgelegenen Ort von Transsylvanien. Erleichtert angekommen zu sein, stellte sie ihr schweres Gepäck neben sich auf den Holzfußboden ab und sah sich in dem kleinen gemütlichen Raum um.

Eine etwas heruntergekommene Bar stand in einer dunklen Ecke und vereinzelte Holztische mit dazugehörigen Stühlen waren im Zimmer aufgeteilt. Die Vorhänge hingen leicht schlaff herab und schienen ausgebleicht und ziemlich alt zu sein. Zusätzlich lag ein eigenartiger Geruch, den sie jedoch nicht genau identifizieren konnte, in der Luft und ihr fiel auch auf, dass sonst kein Gast weit und breit zu sehen war. Der Raum war wie ausgestorben. Jedoch war ihr das gerade Recht, denn zum Ausspannen benötigte man ja schließlich Ruhe.

Lily war sehr froh, dass sie ihre freien Tage in dieser schönen Schneelandschaft, weit weg von dem stressigen Alltag und von den trüben und hoffnungslosen Gesichtern im Ministerium, verbringen konnte und genau deswegen hatte sie sich auch Transsylvanien ausgesucht.

Obwohl ihr Job ihr wirklich Spaß machte, war er doch extrem anstrengend und Energie aufwendig. Eine Aurorin hatte es nun mal in den dunklen Zeiten von Lord Voldemorts Herrschaft nicht leicht. Immer wieder hatte sie es mit Todesfällen, Kämpfen und ähnlichem zu tun, was verhängnisvoll und ohne Ende zu sein schien. Trotzdem war sie immer darauf bedacht ausgeschlafen und voller Tatendrang zur Arbeit zu kommen. Da sie aber in letzter Zeit ziemlich ausgelaugt war, hatte sie ihren Chef schließlich und endlich doch um Urlaub gebeten. Dieser ließ sie ungern gehen, da sie ihren Beruf nach ihm zu urteilen wirklich gut meisterte und Auroren in letzter Zeit sehr oft gebraucht wurden, aber er musste dennoch einsehen, dass auch sie einmal Urlaub verdient hatte und so gab er ihr für ganze drei Wochen frei.

Zudem war sie auch froh für einige Zeit James Potter, einen ehemaligen Mitschüler, nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, der leider das gleiche Berufsziel gewählt hatte, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, es trotzdem auszuführen. Potter lief ihr schon seit der vierten Klasse auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hinterher und alles, was sie auch getan hatte, hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert, jede Chance, die sich ihm bot, auszunutzen, um sie anzugraben. Nach ihrer Meinung konnte er Kopfstand vor ihr machen und dabei ein Liedchen trällern, sie hatte auf keinen Fall vor mit ihm auszugehen, geschweige denn, etwas mit ihm anfangen zu wollen.

Lange brauchte sie nicht zu warten, da tauchte auch schon ein Mann aus einer Hintertüre auf und kam um die Theke herum auf sie zu. Lily schätzte ihn auf etwa um die fünfzig Jahre. Eigentlich machte er mit seinem Schnauzer und dem lustigen Hut auf dem Kopf einen recht sympathischen Eindruck.

Als er vor Lily stand, begrüße er sie und seine Augen leuchteten sie freundlich an:

„Guten Morgen, Miss. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Er schien froh zu sein, endlich mal einen Gast sehen zu können, was man ihm auch nicht verdenken konnte, denn das Gasthaus sah nun wirklich nicht nach einem Luxushotel aus.

„Hallo. Sie sind der Besitzer Mr. Chagal, wenn ich mich nicht täusche? Ja, können Sie. Ich habe hier ein Zimmer unter dem Namen Lily Evans reserviert", erwiderte sie ebenso freundlich und lächelte ihm zu.

„Ach ja, Sie sind das also. Willkommen, Miss Evans. Meine Tochter müsste Ihr Zimmer bereits hergerichtet haben. Wenn Sie mir doch bitten folgen würden." Er deutete mit einer Geste in Richtung einer schmalen Holztreppe, die in das Obergeschoß führte.

Kaum hatte Lily hingesehen, schon tauchte dort eine Person auf, die sie nur allzu gut kannte und der sie in diesem Urlaub neben Voldemort wohl am aller wenigstens begegnen hatte wollen.

„Potter! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie schnippisch. Jetzt würde wohl ihr Urlaub nicht mehr so Ruhig werden, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Oh, hi Lily", gab er freundlich Grinsend zurück und lehnte sich dabei seitlich gegen die Wand zum Treppenansatz, „was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns gerade hier treffen. Ich will hier Urlaub machen, und du?"

Lily verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das war sicherlich kein Zufall! Potter hatte hundertprozentig den Urlaubsplatz hier wegen ihr gewählt. Wie er raus gefunden hatte, wohin sie reisen wollte, war ihr allerdings schleierhaft. Hatte sie denn auch nie Ruhe von diesem Kerl?

„Ja, welch ein Zufall. Ich wollte hier auch Urlaub machen...", setzte sie knapp hinzu. In dem Augenblick wollte sie nur noch auf ihr Zimmer. Nicht nur, weil Potter sie wieder unheimlich nervte, sondern auch, weil die Anreise ziemlich anstrengend gewesen war und sie ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen wollte.

„Wie klein die Welt doch ist", lächelte James und fuhr sich wie üblich mit der Hand durch sein sowieso schon zerzaustes schwarzes Haar, so dass er es noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Wie sehr Lily es doch hasste, wenn er das tat.

„Viel zu klein", grummelte sie leise.

„Ich möchte Ihre Unterhaltung ja nur ungern stören, aber ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ihr Zimmer ist die erste Türe links neben dem Treppenaufgang. Falls Sie noch etwas benötigen, dann rufen Sie einfach nach mir oder meiner Tochter Sarah. Ach ja, das hier ist Ihr Schlüssel", mischte sich nun der Wirt Chagal in das Gespräch ein, worüber Lily eigentlich ganz froh war. Er übergab ihr den Zimmerschlüssel.

„Okay, ich danke Ihnen", bedankte sich Lily bei ihm, nahm ihren Koffer und ging dann ohne James noch eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei nach oben.

„Ich bringe Ihnen beiden Ihr Frühstück in Kürze", rief der Wirt noch zu Lily und James, bevor er wieder durch die Hintertüre verschwand.

„Danke", antwortete James und ging Lily folgend ebenfalls die Treppen nach oben.

Lily war inzwischen oben angekommen und schloss mit dem eben bekommenen Schlüssel ihre Zimmertüre auf, als sie abermals Potters Stimme dicht hinter sich hörte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte er zur Abwechslung mal wie ein Gentleman.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte sie leicht trotzig und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu James um. Dieser sah sie nun leicht fragend an.

„Hey, schlechte Laune?"

„Nein, ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um meinen Urlaub zu genießen und nicht..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht und fügte nur noch hinzu: „Ach, vergiss es!"

James war nach ihren Worten jetzt leicht geknickt.

„Bin ich etwa so schlimm?", murmelte er zerknirscht.

Lily konnte bei seinem Anblick nicht so stur bleiben, wie sie eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„Hab ich das gesagt?"

„Na ja, so hört es sich jedenfalls an." James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach, okay?" Lily verdrehte abermals die Augen. Jetzt hätte er es doch beinahe geschafft, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

„Ok, ok", meinte James und musterte sie mit einem leicht verträumten Blick, was Lily sagte, dass er wohl wieder mit den Gedanken in seiner Traumwelt war und dabei sicher nichts Gutes herauskommen würde.

„Hast du nicht noch etwas zu tun?", unterbrach Lily die Stille, denn James' Blick war ihr doch leicht unangenehm.

„Doch, ich wollte spazieren gehen, aber alleine ist es so langweilig. Hättest du vielleicht Lust mich zu begleiten?", fragte er erwartungsvoll und man konnte erkennen, dass er auf diese Frage gebrannt hatte.

„Das würde ich wirklich gern, aber... wie du siehst, bin ich eben erst angekommen und fast die halbe Nacht unterwegs gewesen. Ich bin echt kaputt, entschuldige... vielleicht heute Nachmittag, ja?", antwortete Lily prompt und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich angeboten hatte, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Aber irgendwie war seine Anfrage heute doch recht niedlich gewesen und ein Unmensch wollte sie ja nun auch nicht sein. Aus der Situation sollte man wohl das Beste machen.

James nickte und lächelte wieder.

„Gut, ich will ja nicht, dass du umkippst. Wir sehen uns dann später. Erhol dich gut." Mit diesen Worten ging James mit einem letzten Zuzwinkern den Gang entlang und auf sein Zimmer.

Als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, betrat auch Lily endlich ihr eigenes Zimmer. Es sah recht gemütlich aus. Zwar wirkten Möbel und Textilien schon ziemlich alt wie, aber sie waren noch immer in gutem Zustand und so begann sie sich sofort wohl zufühlen. Sie legte ihren Koffer auf das Bett, öffnete ihn, packte gemütlich ihre Klamotten in den dafür vorgesehen Schrank und ein paar persönliche Sachen in ihre Nachttischschublade. Als alles verstaut war, legte sie den Koffer unter das Bett und ließ sich nachdenklich auf die Kissen fallen. Auf wundersame Weise schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Potter und sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war es doch nicht Wert, dass sie über ihn nachdachte, schließlich hatte er ihr soeben ihren Urlaub vermurkst.

Auf einmal klopfte es und sie sah verwundert auf. Wer konnte das jetzt denn schon wieder sein? Wenn es Potter war, würde sie ihn auf jeden Fall energischer wegschicken, so schwor sie sich.

Lily erhob sich wieder und öffnete die Türe. Draußen stand zu ihrer Verwunderung aber nicht James, sondern der Wirt und überreichte ihr ein Frühstückstablett.

„Guten Appetit, wünsche ich", sagte er so freundlich wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett", erwiderte Lily lächelnd und schloss die Türe erleichtert wieder. Sie stellte das Tablett auf einen kleinen Tisch, der von einer kleinen Couch und zwei Sesseln umrundet war und ging, ohne dem noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, dann wieder zurück zum Bett. Jetzt ließ sie sich einfach rücklings darauf fallen und starrte an die Decke. Endlich alleine und kein Stress war für die nächsten drei Wochen vorauszusehen. So ließ es sich leben. Sie versuchte einfach mal James Potter zu vergessen und sich völlig zu entspannen. Nach einer Weile schloss sie die Augen und kaum fünf Minuten später fiel sie vor Müdigkeit in einen sanften Schlaf.

Währenddessen hatte die Wirtstochter Sarah, nachdem sie Lilys Zimmer hergerichtet hatte, das Gästehaus zur Hintertüre wieder verlassen und war in ihr eigenes kleines Wohnhaus nebenan gegangen, wo sie wieder ihrem Hobby nachging. Sarah setzte sich in ihren roten Lieblingssessel und nahm den ziemlich schweren Ordner mit den vielen Unterlagen, welcher auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag, zur Hand.

Wie lange suchte sie jetzt schon nach einem Mittel? Wie viele geliebte Menschen von ihr waren inzwischen dieser Rasse verfallen? Sie wollte nicht daran denken: und wie üblich, drängte es sie mehr heraus zu finden. Seit sie entdeckt hatte hatte, dass es sie gab, war sie fasziniert, doch als sie ihr ihre Mutter und ihren über alles geliebten Onkel genommen haben, wollte sie nur noch eines: Rache.

Tatsächlich hatte Sarah einige Beweismittel, dass es hier in der Nähe Vampire geben musste. Sie hatte schon von den unzähligen Geschichten gehört, welche von dem sagenumwobenen Schloss im tiefen Wald erzählten. Schon beim Ergründen dieser Legenden war ihr klar, dass nicht alles erfunden sein konnte und nachdem nicht nur sie um jemanden trauerte, war sie sie sogar mehr als sicher, dass sie existieren mussten. Nach der Auskunft ihres Vaters, die er ihr nur widerwillig gegeben hatte, sollte dort ein sehr zurückgezogener Graf von Krolock mit seinem Sohn leben. Er sei laut seines Wissens verwitwet und zudem sei noch nie wieder einer zurückgekehrt, der ihn je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Des Öfteren wurden auch im Wald tote Körper gefunden, erfroren und mit Bissstellen an Hals-, Bauch-, Bein- und Fußschlagader, was Sarah wieder vermuten ließ, dass dieser Graf etwas mit Vampiren zu tun haben musste. Er war gar nicht anders möglich. Nun suchte sie nach einem sicheren Mittel, welches die Vampire tötete oder wieder zu Menschen werden ließ.

Seufzend legte sie ihren Ordner wieder weg und schlug in einem schweren alten Buch nach. Wenn sie dieses Mittel nicht bald finden würde, wäre es vielleicht irgendwann für alle zu spät und dann können die Vampire nach der Weltherrschaft greifen.

Zumindest war das ihre Vermutung, was die Vampirausbreitung anging. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über die Seiten in der Hoffnung, etwas hilfsreiches zu finden, als sie plötzlich einen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Sie hatte es gefunden, die letzte Zutat für ihren Trank! Das einzige, was ihr noch fehlte!

Sarah legte das Buch zur Seite und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort kramte sie in einer Holztruhe nach dem Lieblingskleid ihrer verstorbenen Mutter und zog es sich an. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie ihre Gestalt in dem großen Spiegel an der Schranktüre. Inzwischen stand es ihr wie angegossen. Ihre hellbraunen langen gelockten Haare fielen elegant auf ihre Schultern und rahmten ihr Gesicht schön ein. Doch im Augenblick gab es Wichtigeres zu tun, als sein Aussehen zu bewundern, denn sie musste das Kraut finden und das am Besten noch heute. Vielleicht würde sie es dann sogar bis zum Schloss des Grafen vor der Dunkelheit schaffen und endlich dem Spuk ein Ende setzen können. Zwar hatte es ihr der Vater verboten den Wald zu betreten oder sich vom Haus zu entfernen, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Sie lief hastig wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, packte ihre Sachen in ein kleines Täschchen zusammen, zog sich einen warmen Wintermantel gegen die Kälte draußen über und verließ schnurstracks das Haus in Richtung Wald. Während sie durch den Schnee zum Wald tappte, sah sie sich immer wieder vorsichtig um, doch niemand war zu ihrer Erleichterung weit und breit zu sehen. Als Sarah den Waldrand erreicht hatte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und betrat die Finsternis von Bäumen und Gebüschen, um die Silbergänseblümchen, die letzte Zutat für ihren Plan gegen den Vampirismus, welche leider nur unter besonders vom Schnee geschützten Büschen wuchsen, zu finden.


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Engel der Finsternis

Hallöchen erstmal,

nachdem der Wunsch geäußert wurde, die FF weiter einzustellen, tu ich das hiermit. Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, ich hab mich gefreut, dass ihr euch dafür interessiert habt. Ich bin selbst nicht mehr ganz zufrieden damit, weil ich inzwischen anders schreibe, aber trotzdem wünsch ich viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Kapitel 2: **Die Engel der Finsternis**

Am späten Nachmittag erwachte Lily wieder aus ihrem Schlaf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut erholt und fit für eine kleine Erkundungsreise. Langsam erhob sie sich und tapste Augen reibend ins Bad. Dort machte sie sich kurz frisch und summte dabei leise und fröhlich vor sich hin.

Etwa zehn Minuten später verließ sie dann ihr Zimmer und als sie ein Geräusch hörte, sah sie erstaunt in Richtung der Zimmertüre, in die Potter vorher verschwunden und erkannte leise stöhnend, dass auch er genau im selben Moment aus seinem Zimmer getreten war.

„Hey", begrüßte Lily James jetzt freundlich und fragte sich selber, ob es ihr nicht etwas zu gut ging. James wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte verschmitzt. Anscheinend hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie ihr Zimmer verließ.

„Hi, na? ausgeruht?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ja", entgegnete sie kurz und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

„Ähm... hättest du vielleicht jetzt Lust etwas spazieren zu gehen?", fragte James nach einer kurzen Pause leicht verlegen.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hatte sie das sowieso vorgehabt, also warum nicht in Begleitung? Zumal sie sich hier sowieso nicht auskannte und vielleicht war James ja schon mal unterwegs gewesen.

„Hm... warum nicht?"

„Toll! Ladies first!", forderte er sie nun auf und deutete in Richtung Treppe.

„Danke", sagte Lily leicht erstaunt und lief ging voraus nach unten, während James ihr folgte. Irgendwie war er doch ganz nett, wenn er mal nicht von seinen Freunden umgeben war und vor allem nicht versuchte cool rüber zukommen.

Unten angekommen sah Lily Chagal, der an einem Fenster stand und hinaus blickte, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Er drehte sich um, als Lily langsam auf ihn zuging und lächelte schwach.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er mit matter Stimme und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Tiefe Ringe waren unter seinen Augen zu sehen und sein vorher so fröhliches Lächeln schien karg und eingefroren. Jedoch beschloss sie nicht nachzuhaken, da ihr dies unhöflich erschien.

„Ich denke nicht, danke. Wir wollen nur etwas spazieren gehen." Lily wandte sich an James, der zustimmend nickte, allerdings seinen neugierigen Blick auf den Wirtsherrn nicht so gut unterdrücken konnte wie sie.

„Tun Sie das, aber halten Sie sich besser vom Wald fern. Das Schloss, welches dort im Gebirge steht, ist nicht geheuer. Und kommen sie besser vor der Dunkelheit wieder", warnte der Wirt die beiden jungen Menschen eindringlich.

Lily hob leicht fragend eine Augenbraue und James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Okay, danke", bedankte sie sich leicht nachdenklich.

„Keine Angst, ich passe schon auf uns auf", grinste James überheblich und schritt voraus zur Türe.

Lily verdrehte kurz die Augen, folgte ihm dann aber. In gewissen Hinsichten würde sich Potter wohl doch nie ändern und sie sollte nicht allzu gute Gedanken von ihm haben!

„Ach ja, und falls Sie meine Tochter Sarah sehen, schicken Sie sie doch bitte zu mir, ja?", bat Chagal sie.

„Ja, machen wir", sagten die beiden wie im Chor und sie grinsten sich kurz gegenseitig an. Dann verließen sie das Haus und gingen hinaus in die schöne weiße Schneelandschaft.

Sarah lief inzwischen schon seit einigen Stunden durch den dichten Wald und die Füße taten ihr schrecklich weh. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Schloss so weit draußen liegt und zudem sahen die Bäume alle gleich aus.

Gott sei Dank war sie noch keinen Wölfen oder ähnlichen Tieren hier in der Gegend begegnet, denn die hätten sie sicher schon zerfleischt? oder ähnliches mit ihr angestellt.

Ihre letzte Zutat hatte sie auch noch nirgends entdecken können und das, obwohl sie sogar unter jedem vereinzelten Busch nachgesehen hatte. Diese Gänseblümchen blühten zu ihrer Eigenart nämlich nur im Winter im tiefsten Schnee und das war genau ihre Chance, sie zu finden, denn vor Vollmond sollten sie besonders gut zusehen sein, was ja bald war.

Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren, doch sie musste feststellen, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer mehr hatte, wo sie war. Jetzt hatte sie sich zu allem Übel auch noch bei der Eiseskälte verlaufen. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt Zuhause vor dem wärmenden Kamin mit einer heißen Tasse Tee. Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf ihren Vater hören und nicht sich einfach ins Abenteuer stürzen sollen. Aber Aufgeben kam für sie nicht in Frage, denn sie wollte schließlich nicht den ganzen Weg umsonst gegangen sein.

Sarah lief gerade um einen Baum herum, als sie auf ihrem Weg etwas Silbernes erblickte. Ob das vielleicht die Gänseblümchen sein konnten? Sie ging näher zu dem Busch und kniete sich neben ihn. Dann hob sie die schützende Abdeckung ab und erkannte drei vereinzelte Silbergänseblümchen. Endlich! Sie zog ein Reagenzglas aus ihrer Tasche, pflückte die Blüten mit Stängel und steckte sie vorsichtig hinein. Mit einem Korken verschloss sie es und verstaute es wieder in ihre Tasche.

Mit neuer Hoffnung im Herzen stand sie auf und sah zwischen den Bäumen umher. Irgendwo musste doch der Rückweg sein... zum Vampirschloss würde sie es heute vor der Dunkelheit ohnehin nicht mehr schaffen und vorher musste sie ja sowieso noch den Trank brauen.

Doch Sarah war viel zu müde, um klar denken zu können. Sie wollte sich ein bisschen ausruhen, bevor sie weiterlief, denn schließlich musste sie Kraft für den Rückweg tanken schöpfen?. Ohne nachzudenken ließ sie sich an einem Baum herunter rutschen, schlang ihren Mantel enger um sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war bei dieser Kälte zu schlafen, aber das die Müdigkeit siegte dann doch in diesem Fall. In der Hoffnung, nachher den Weg besser finden zu können, nickte sie leicht weg und versank in eigenartige Träume.

„So, wo wollen wir hingehen? In den Wald?", scherzte James, als sie vor dem Wirtshaus standen und sah Lily amüsiert an.

„Nein", murmelte sie leicht abwesend, denn ihre Gedanken galten immer noch Chagal. Unbesonnen und ohne auf seine Frage zu reagieren lief sie einen Weg entlang, den man kaum von der mit Schnee bedeckten Wiese unterschieden konnte.

„Hey, war doch nur ein Scherz", meinte James kopfschüttelnd und schritt dann neben ihr her, sie immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln musternd.

„Du hast schon mal bessere Witze gemacht."

„Ach, echt?", grinste er.

„Ja, echt!"

„Du hörst mir also doch zu?" James' Stimme klang immer noch amüsiert.

„Wie du siehst... Wow, ist das schön hier!", rief sie vom Thema ablenkend, als sie an einem kleinen Abgrund angekommen waren, der sie weit in ein Tal voller Eis und Schnee blicken ließ.

„Ja, wirklich schöne Gegend", stimmte James zu und sah ebenfalls in das Tal hinunter. Lily lehnte sich an einen Baum und seufzte.

Viele gingen in ihren Ferien lieber an den Strand, aber ihr gefiel der Schnee einfach besser. Schon als kleines Kind wollte sie immer Skifahren gehen, wenn ihre Eltern einen Urlaubsplatz suchten, doch die waren trotz allem lieber auf dem Sommerurlaubstrip gewesen. Das war ein Grund mehr für sie froh zu sein, endlich für sich selbst Sorgen zu können, denn auch wenn sie ihre Eltern liebte, konnten sie doch sehr lästig sein. Besonders ihre Schwester Petunia war auf sie, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Lily eine Hexe war, nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen und ging ihr aus dem Weg. Eigentlich hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden und sie konnte ihr Verhalten nicht verstehen, aber zwingen würde sie diese zu nichts.

„Hast du dich deswegen entschieden hier her zu kommen? Ich finde, es ist viel zu still hier für so eine schöne Gegend. Eigenartig...", flüsterte James und unterbrach damit ihren Gedanken. Lily sah sich um und sie musste ihm zustimmen. Warum waren sie die einzigen Gäste hier weit und breit? Selbst Einwohner schien es hier nur wenige zu geben und die hielten sich die meiste Zeit im Hause auf, so wie es ihr schien.

„Ja, sehr eigenartig. Teuflisch still und unheimlich", bestätigte sie ihm. Lilys Blick wanderte zum Horizont, wo die Sonne bereits rot gesprenkelt unterging. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus und ihr Mund stand halb offen vor Faszination. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier wirklich so schnell dunkel wurde.

James blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Man, die Zeit vergeht immer so schnell, wenn man mal Urlaub hat", seufzte er und wandte sich wieder Lily zu. Er hatte wieder seinen üblichen charmanten Blick aufgesetzt, bei dem sich Lily ein breites Grinsen verkneifen musste

„Ja, leider", antwortete sie knapp.

James musterte sie und Lily spürte seinen stechenden Blick auf sich. Irgendwie war ihr das unangenehm und dennoch erwiderte sie diesen Blick. Er hatte einfach zu schöne haselnussbraune Augen, in denen man am liebsten für immer versinken würde...

‚Lily, was denkst du da? Das ist James Potter!', ermahnte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf.

Auf einmal zischte ein kühler Wind über den Hügel und Lily begann leicht zu Frösteln.

„Lass uns wieder zurückgehen, ja?", sagte sie dann und strich sich wärmend mit den Händen über die verschränkten Arme.

James nickte und als er Lilys Zittern sah, nahm er seine Jacke ab und legte sie um sie. Sie sah das recht erstaunt mit an, lächelte dann aber dankend und zog sie enger um sich. Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann wieder auf den Rückweg und Lily hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Potter sich in diesem Urlaub mal von einer ganz anderen Seiten zeigen würde, einer Seite, die sie von ihm noch nicht kannte und zu schätzen lernen würde.

Sarah schreckte hoch, als sie ein Geräusch wahrnahm und stand ruckartig auf. Es war inzwischen noch kälter geworden und sie zog ihren Mantel dicht um sich, während sie den Schnee von ihrer Kleidung klopfte. Wie spät war es? Im Wald war es bereits unheimlich dunkel geworden, so dass man froh sein konnte, gerade noch bis zur nächsten Baumwurzel blicken zu können.

Die junge Frau kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Uhr und hob sie sich vor die Augen. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie das Ziffernblatt entdeckte. Es war bereits nach Zehn. Die Vampire waren sicher schon wach und sie musste sich sputen. Ob sie es ohne entdeckt zu werden nach Hause schaffen würde?

Sarah sah sich verstohlen um und glaubte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Von überall her meinte sie, Augen zu erkennen und ein leises Knistern hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen zucken und ihr Herz begann wild gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen.

Was war das gewesen?

„Mist", fluchte sie kaum hörbar vor sich hin und nahm ihre Füße in die Hand. Sie rannte geradeaus in der Hoffnung, irgendwo einen Ausgang des Waldes zu finden und keine Verfolger zu haben.

Sarah war völlig orientierungslos und die Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Würde sie wie ihre Mutter auch den Vampiren zum Opfer fallen? Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken, denn dieses Schicksal wollte keiner erleben.

„Großer Gott, warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren?", murmelte sie ängstlich und rannte dabei unbeholfen weiter.

Nach einiger Zeit, sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gelaufen war, es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, konnte sie eine Lichtung erkennen und lief hastig darauf zu. Sie hatte wahnsinniges Seitenstechen und vermutete jeden Moment umzukippen.

Als sie die letzten Bäume durchquert hatte, blieb sie mit aufgerissenen Augen wie angewurzelt stehen. Schwer atmend erkannte sie etwas, was ihr die letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen schien. Sie war direkt in die falsche Richtung gerannt. Vor ihr erhob sich auf einer Anhebung ein riesiges altertümliches Schloss. Es sah so fürchterlich aus, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich war es kein Mythos, sondern Wahrheit. Es existierte, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte!

Sarah schauderte, als eine große Uhr auf einen der Zinnen Mitternacht ankündigte. Von Entsetzen gepackt, lief sie abermals in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, los und versuchte so schnell sie konnte, sich vom Schloss zu entfernen. Das Seitenstechen wurde immer stärker, doch sie wusste, dass, wenn sie anhalten würde, es ihr Ende wäre und so kniff sie die Zähne zusammen und rannte weiter... immer weiter um ihr Leben.

Jedoch erreichte sie nur das Gegenteil. Kurze Zeit später erblickte sie wieder das Schloss und musste feststellen, dass sie im Kreis gelaufen war. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und vor Wut schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Baum. Es war vorbei, es hatte keinen Sinn. Dann lehnte sie sich niedergeschlagen dagegen und drückte sich eng gegen den Stamm, als hoffte sie, dieser würde sie beschützen können.

„Oh Gott, das war's", hauchte sie leise und zitterte immer noch unbeholfen. Was half es ihr weiter zu rennen? Damit würde sie doch nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Nein, sie musste sich Wohl oder Übel der Gefahr stellen, denn es war ja immer noch die Hoffnung da, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würde.

Sarah lehnte nicht lange da, als sie abermals ein Geräusch hörte, die Ohren spitzte und erschrocken den Atem anhielt. War das nur der Wind, ein Tier, oder doch ein Vampir? Immer heftiger zitternd starrte sie auf den Fleck, wo sie das Schlurfen durch den Schnee wahrgenommen hatte und tatsächlich tauchte dort eine schwarze Gestalt fest in einen Umhang gewickelt hinter einem der Bäume auf. Sarah keuchte leise vor Schreck auf und drückte sich noch enger an den Baum, so, dass es fast schon wehtat.

„Wer... wer seid Ihr? Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte sie wimmernd die Stille der Nacht hinein. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen nicht wahr werden würden und das es vielleicht Hilfe war oder gar ihr Vater.

Wie vergebens sie doch gehofft hatte...

Lily und James betraten wieder die Gaststube und sie gab ihm sofort dankend seine Jacke zurück.

„Kein Problem", sagte er lächelnd und nahm sie an sich. Lily lächelte ebenfalls und wollte in Richtung Treppe gehen, als sie den Wirt Chagal an einem Tisch, das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen, sitzen sah. Jetzt wirklich besorgt, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Chagal hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie mit inzwischen stark verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber lassen Sie sich nicht von meinen Sorgen stören", stammelte er.

Lily fiel plötzlich ein, was er vorher gesagt hatte.

„Ist Ihre Tochter immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt?", bohrte sie nach. Der Wirt schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte auf den Tisch. Er schien Angst um seine Tochter zu haben.

„Oh...", kam es von James, was nicht gerade sehr aufmunternd war.

„Sie wird sicher bald wieder zurück sein, wenn sie es nicht sogar schon ist", versuchte Lily ihn aufzumuntern und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dieser seufzte nur theatralisch auf und sah von James zu Lily.

„Sie hatte schon immer den Drang zum Schloss zu gehen."

Lily und James sahen verwirrt drein. Der Wirt holte tief Luft, setzte wieder zu sprechen an und begann ihnen zu erklären:

„Ok ... Sie sollten etwas wissen. Sie haben sich sicher gewundert, weshalb mein Gasthaus nicht gut besucht? ist? Nun, das liegt daran, dass sich hinter diesem Wald etwas verbirgt. Man sagt, dass in diesem Schloss, von welchem ich Ihnen erzählt habe, Vampire hausen. Keiner, der jemals dort hingegangen ist, kam je wieder zurück. Der Graf soll es besonders auf junge, hübsche Mädchen abgesehen haben. Sarah war schon immer davon besessen dort hinzugehen, aber ich hab es ihr strikt verboten! Warum hab ich nur nicht geahnt, dass sie irgendwann dort hingehen würde? Sie wird es nie schaffen dem Fürst der Vampire zu stellen. Sie ist doch fast noch ein Kind." Als er geendet hatte, vergrub wieder das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Großer Gott", hauchte Lily, als er geendet hatte. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, als sie hier her gekommen war, und ihr Blick fiel fragend zu James.

„Vampire?! Ach du liebe Zeit... und warum wollte sie denn zum Schloss, ist sie etwa lebensmüde?", sagte James entsetzt.

„Ich glaube, das hängt damit zusammen, dass ihre Mutter bereits dieses Schicksal erlitten hat. Sie will seit diesem Tag Rache. Ich hab versucht es ihr auszureden, aber das Kind wollte nicht hören", erwiderte der Wirt in seine Hände hinein, so dass sie ihn nur schwerlich verstehen konnten.

„Oh je... das tut mir Leid." Lily sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Sie ist doch das Einzige, was ich noch habe!", schluchzte Chagal.

Lily spürte Zuneigung zu diesem Empfinden und sie fasste einen Entschluss. Sie konnten nicht einfach so dabeistehen und nur zusehen, wie dieses junge Mädchen, wenn auch töricht, womöglich ins Unglück rannte. Es musste etwas getan werden!

Ihr Blick wanderte mit entschlossenem Ausdruck zu James.

„Wir müssen etwas machen!", beschloss sie und runzelte überlegend die Stirn. James schaute sie überrascht an, als schien ihm diese Idee gar nicht willkommen.

„Aber... was können wir da schon ausrichten?"

Lily begann zu grinsen und entgegnete:

„Dieser Fürst scheint auf Frischfleisch zu stehen. Laden wir uns doch einfach bei ihm ein?" Und mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei zur Treppe.

James starrte ihr für einen Moment perplex nach, fasste sich jedoch wieder und folgte ihr dann.

„Das kannst du doch nicht tun! Er wird dich ebenfalls zu so einem Monster machen oder sonst was mit dir anstellen."

„Und ob ich das kann!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Willst du dem Mädchen helfen oder nicht?"

Ohne eine weiteres Antwort abzuwarten lief sie weiter.

„Schon, aber... das ist doch viel zu gefährlich." James folgte ihr weiterhin wie ein Dackel. Wie oft er das schon in der Schule getan hatte und wie lächerlich er sich damit gemacht hatte, davon hatte er wohl keine Ahnung. Lily grinste ihn nur blöd an.

„Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte sie ihn leicht amüsiert.

„Nein..., ja..., um dich!" Sein Blick veränderte sich und er sah sie fast schon flehend an. „Bitte, tu es nicht."

Einen Moment lang erstarb ihr Grinsen und sie sah ihn leicht verwundert an. Potter hatte Angst um sie? Das hatte er sicher nur gesagt, um bei ihr zu landen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden, lief in ihr Zimmer und ließ James draußen stehen.

Lily dachte, dass das Ganze in einem Kleid besser rüberkommen würde und so zog sie ein schönes grünes langes Kleid, was gut ihre Augenfarbe betonte, aus ihrem Schrank und verschwand damit im Bad, um sich umzuziehen.

Kurze Zeit später verließ sie ihr Zimmer geschminkt, mit dem Kleid und sowie mit einem dicken Mantel bekleidet wieder. James hatte wohl auf sie gewartet und nachgedacht, was er ihr sagen könnte, wenn sie wiederkam, denn er setzte genau in dem Moment zu sprechen an, als sie die Türe öffnete. Doch als er sie sah, stockte er und schien vergessen zu haben, was er sagen wollte.

„Wow... du siehst wunderschön aus!", staunte er mit halb geöffnetem Mund.

Lily stieg ein Hauch Rosa ins Gesicht, doch sie versuchte wieder ein Grinsen.

„Ich will dem Fürsten ja auch gefallen. Anders können wir die Kleine nicht retten, oder? Und Mund zu, Potter, es zieht", zwinkerte sie.

James sah sie an, als ob ihm erst jetzt wieder eingefallen wäre, warum sie sich umgezogen hatte und er schloss den Mund wieder, um zur Tatsache zurückzukehren.

„Lily... ich...", stammelte er, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Lily unterbrach ihn:

„Ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht, ich werde da hingehen. Außerdem hört es sich interessant an." Entschlossen ging sie an ihm vorbei nach unten.

„Warte, dann begleite ich dich aber", beschloss er, was Lily nur Recht sein konnte, denn zu zweit war es doch immer noch besser als alleine. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr das Ganze trotz ihrer Sicherheit in der Stimme nicht ganz geheuer.

Als die beiden unten angekommen waren, sah der Wirt sie fragend an.

„Wollen Sie etwa noch ausgehen?", wollte er wissen, als er Lily in Abendkleidung erblickte und schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

Sie wollte ihm nicht erklären, was sie vorhatten, da sie nicht wollte, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen machte und erwiderte:

„Äh ja, genau, das wollen wir. Schönen Abend noch." Sie packte James beim Arm und verschwand dann mit ihm durch die Wirtshaustüre in die kühle Winternacht hinaus. Zwar kam es ihr ziemlich unvorbereitet vor, aber zum Schutz hatte sie etwas Knoblauch und die Kreuzhalskette ihrer Mutter um den Hals gezogen.

Ihre Mäntel dicht um sich geschlungen gingen die beiden schweigend auf den Wald zu und wünschten sich, dass sie schon wieder auf dem Rückweg und in Begleitung der Wirtstochter Sarah wären.

* * *

Die schwarze furchteinflössende Gestalt kam immer näher und blieb dann einige Zentimeter vor Sarah stehen, welche sich zitternd und mehr als nur verunsichert an den Baum drückte.

„Vor mir brauchst du keine Furcht zu haben", sagte er mit tiefer einschmeichelnder Stimme und als derjenige vor ihr seine Umhangkapuze von seinem Kopf nahm, erkannte sie ihn voller Schrecken. Er sah genauso aus wie auf den Zeichnungen, welche sie gefunden hatte. Alles stimmte, jede kleinste Falte. Sie hatte sich das Bild so oft angesehen und obwohl sie damals eher fasziniert gewesen war, zitterte sie jetzt umso mehr, denn so war er viel größer, mindestens einen Kopf, und seine Aura strahlte alles andere als Geborgenheit aus.

„Krolock", flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Wie ich sehe, kennt Ihr meinen Namen. Dann brauch ich mich Euch ja nicht mehr vorzustellen", säuselte er und ging weiter auf sie zu, bis er genau vor ihr stand.

Sarah hielt erneut die Luft an. Er machte ihr noch mehr Angst, so groß und bedrohlich, wie er vor ihr stand. Sein schulterlanges graues Haar fiel nach hinten, seine Haut war bleich, fast kreideweiß und diese Augen... Sie waren schwarz, aber nicht einfach nur schwarz, es war ein so unheimliches und doch gefühlvolles schwarz. Sie selbst war völlig von Angst und Faszination geblendet.

Langsam streckte der Vampir seine langen bleichen Finger nach ihr aus und berührte damit ihre Wange. Sarah wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht und als sie die kalten Finger auf ihrer Wange spürte, erzitterte sie leicht.

„Sagt mir, was führt euch hier her?" Er sprach leise, fast schon würdevoll und musterte sie eingehend.

„Ich... ich war spazieren... und, und hab mich verirrt", stotterte sie und drehte ihren Kopf jetzt doch leicht zur Seite, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. ‚Bitte lass es nur ein Traum sein', dachte sie.

„Hat Euch Euer Vater nicht verboten, hier her zu kommen?", wollte Krolock wissen und versuchte ihren Blick wieder zu fangen.

„Woher...?" Sarah blickte ihn fragend an, dann riss sie aber wieder ihre Augen auf und rutschte an den Baum weg. Sie wollte wegrennen, doch Krolock schlang seine Finger um ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Oh, ich weiß mehr über Euch, als Euch vielleicht lieb ist, Sarah", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

„Ach ja?" Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Und ich weiß mehr über 'Sie', als es Ihnen wohl gefallen wird!" Ihr Blick wurde nun steif und ausdruckslos. Auch wenn sie vor Angst am liebsten geschrieen hätte, so leicht würde sie ihm nicht nachgeben, denn sie war noch von der Sorte, die nicht wenigstens versuchte sich durchzusetzen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb der Blick des Grafen jedoch unbeeindruckt.

„Wie schön, dann muss ich dir Euch sicher nicht mehr erklären, dass ich dich Euch nicht gehen lassen kann", zischte er dennoch leicht getroffen über ihren Ton und zog sie wieder etwas näher zu sich.

Sarah schloss die Augen und sie spürte, wie ihr die Angst wieder durch den gesamten Körper lief, aber sie konnte nicht so einfach aufgeben, nicht jetzt, wo sie so weit gekommen war! Sie sah ihn wieder an und erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick, der sie, so wie sie glaubte, zu durchdringen versuchte.

„Und was haben Sie vor? Wollen sie mich zum Abendessen verzehren?", fragte sie fast schon sarkastisch. Sarah konnte erkennen, wie sich Krolocks Mundwinkel leicht bei ihren Worten anhoben.

„Wie kommt Ihr auf diesen absurden Gedanken?" Sein Griff verfestigte sich um ihren Arm, was Sarah noch unangenehmer war als ohnehin schon.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich weiß nicht, was Sie sind? Oh doch, ich habe diese Thema jahrelang studiert! Ich weiß, wer und was Sie sind: Graf von Krolock, der gefürchtete Vampir aus Transsylvanien!", entgegnete sie ihm und sah ihn dabei fast furchtlos an, was sie in Wirklichkeit aber nicht war.

„Und Ihr meint… Ihr hättet Ahnung von dem, was nicht existieren sollte... die menschliche Studie wird niemals das Wissen erlangen, was sie gerne hätte", sagte er leise, jedoch mit klarer und fester Stimme, während sein Gesicht dem ihren wieder etwas näher kam. Sarah war dies im Augenblick aber gleichgültig und sie sprach weiter:

„Das vielleicht nicht, man kann nie alles wissen, was man gern erfahren möchte, aber man kann alles versuchen zu unternehmen, um..." Jetzt unterbrach sie sich selber. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel gesprochen. Ohnehin hatte sie sich ihm schon offenbart, was sie eigentlich nicht hätte tun sollen.

„Ihr habt vor, meine Brüder, Schwestern und mich zu vernichten? Glaubt Ihr etwa, Ihr könntet uns bei Nacht mit einem Messer erstechen?", erwiderte er amüsiert.

„Habe ich das behauptet? Nein!"

„Ihr könnt mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen... doch Euer Temperament gefällt mir." Krolock umfasste mit seinen kalten Fingern jetzt Sarahs Kinn und hob es dabei leicht an, so dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte wegzusehen. „Allerdings solltet Ihr darauf Acht geben, wie Ihr mit mir sprecht."

„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen!", rief sie und entzog sich mit Gewalt seinem Griff und sein Blick versteifte sich bei ihren Worten.

„So lange Ihr auf meinem Grund und Boden seid, muss ich Euch da wohl widersprechen", antwortete Krolock ihr viel ruhiger und gelassener, als sie es erwartet hätte.

„Auf Ihrem? Das ich nicht lache!"

Plötzlich tauchte eine bucklige Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen auf und Sarah erstarrte. Noch ein Vampir? Bitte nicht! Er kam humpelnd näher und sie verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte viele Narben und Warzen im Gesicht, was ihn mehr als nur hässlich wirken ließ und seine Haltung war leicht gebeugt, so dass man deutlich den Buckel auf seinem Rücken erkennen konnte. Dieser Mann war wohl das Ebenbild von Hässlichkeit...

„Ihr habt verlangt nach mir, Exzellenz?", keuchte der buckelige mit einem fast unverständlichen Dialekt, als ob er nicht wüsste, wie genau er die Worte verwenden soll. Der Vampir ließ sie wieder los und blickte unverwandt zu der schönen Gestalt vor sich.

„Ja, Koukol. Bring sie auf das Schloss und sorge dafür, dass sie das bekommt, was sie will... und... das sie dort auch bleibt." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Graf einfach um und verschwand wieder in der Nacht.

Koukol, der wohl der Diener des Grafen sein musste, kam humpelnd auf sie zu und grinste sie hämischen an.

„Du, mitkommen!" Er packte sie unsanft und zog sie mit sich. Sarah sah ihn angewidert an und wollte sich von ihm losreißen, doch sein Griff war zu stark, stärker als sie erwartet hatte. Er zerrte an ihr, humpelte etwas schneller und sie folgte gezwungen dem hässlichen Ding.

„Mitkommen, oder ich werden ungemütlich!", zischte er kaum verständlich und Sarah sah ein, dass es nichts brachte. Er war vielleicht potthässlich, dafür aber kräftiger als sie.

„Hey, lass mich sofort los, du Biest!", schrie sie Koukol an, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihn aus der Bahn werfen, aber da hatte sie falsch gedacht.

„Hätten wohl gerne", lachte er und zog sie weiter in Richtung Schloss.


	3. Kapitel 3: Im Bann des Grafen

Kapitel 3 - **Im Bann des Grafen/ Offenbarung**

„Sag mal, weißt du überhaupt, wo wir hinmüssen?", fragte James nach einer Weile und sah Lily unsicher an und versuchte anscheinend gleichzeitig Heldenhaft zu wirken.

„Durch den Wald", antwortete Lily knapp, erwiderte seinen Blick dabei aber nicht, denn sie kannte Potter und wusste, dass er zu eigenartigen Methoden greifen konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte die liebe Lily anderes im Kopf als James Potters Anmachen.

Er verdrehte die Augen und setzte jetzt sichtlich genervt hinzu:

„Na das weiß ich auch, aber der Wald ist zufällig ziemlich groß und es könnte ja evtl. sein, dass wir uns verlaufen, oder?"

Lily schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dümmere Fragen konnte er wohl nicht stellen? Vielleicht wäre es ja doch besser gewesen, wenn er im Wirtshaus geblieben wäre und dort seine Spielchen mit den Dorfmädchen abziehen könnte. Doch sie setzte dem nichts mehr hinzu, da sie keinen Streit mit ihm haben wollte, denn das konnte die beiden im Augenblick am wenigstens gebrauchen.

„Warum apparieren wir eigentlich nicht?", warf James plötzlich ein und blieb stehen. Lily schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, drehte sich um und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„James Potter, weißt du überhaupt, wo das Schloss liegt? Wie willst du an einen Ort apparieren, den du nicht kennst? Und außerdem weiß ich zufällig ganz genau, dass du die Prüfung zwei Mal machen musstest und im Apparieren alles andere als sicher bist, mein lieber Freund. Und wenn du jetzt bitte nicht ständig irgendwelche unnötigen Fragen stellen würdest und mir lieber hilfst weiter zu kommen, wäre das sehr hilfreich. Danke", sprudelte sie schroff los und James klappte bei diesem Temperament der Mund auf. Kurz sahen sie sich schweigend an und Lily musste sich zurückhalten nicht loszulachen, denn sie hatte James noch nie so lange sprachlos gesehen.

„Ähm... ok, lass uns weitergehen", stotterte James, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte und stimmte mit ihr überein, worauf sie erleichtert aufseufzte. Vielleicht hatte er es jetzt endlich kapiert, was man bei dem Kerl aber anzweifeln konnte. Manchmal war er einfach... unbeschreiblich negativ.

Zusammen liefen sie weiter und Lily sah sich immer wieder um, in der Hoffnung, dass sie auch die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatten. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Spuren, die sicher von Sarah und noch ziemlich frisch sein mussten, da sonst ja, so wie der Wirt klang, eigentlich keine Menschen den Wald betraten, würden sie schon zum Ziel bringen. Sie hatten zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie sie die Wirtstochter befreien sollten, doch dies sollte nicht ihre erste Sorge sein.

„Ähm... bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", wollte James plötzlich wieder wissen und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Er schien nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein von Lilys Fußspurenfolgetheorie.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und konnte nun ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hast du etwa Angst, Potter?", kicherte sie und versuchte dabei unschuldig drein zu sehen. James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. Er sah wirklich aus, als hätte er langsam genug von ihr, aber genau dies amüsierte Lily so... James auf die Palme zu bringen war schon immer eines ihrer Hobbies gewesen und das würde sie auch nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Angst, ich? Da bist du an der falschen Adresse", sagte er bestimmt und reckte sein Kinn etwas, so dass man fast glauben konnte, er wäre hochmütig.

„Klar doch", schmunzelte sie und schaute ihn an. Irgendwie war er niedlich, wenn er sich zu verteidigen versuchte.

Moment mal, hatte sie wirklich gerade gedacht, dass sie Potter niedlich fände? Tz... sie hatte wohl zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Potter ist nicht niedlich, sondern ein Schleimbeutel und zudem ein Angsthase. Aber auch ein Gentleman und er hat so tolle Augen. ‚Ok, Lily, es reicht!', mahnte sie sich selbst und ging, die Gedanken an James bei Seite schiebend, jetzt etwas schneller weiter.

James lugte sie von der Seite her an.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht? Sehe ich etwa so ängstlich aus." Er blickte sie empört an.

„Nein", lachte sie, „vergiss es."

„Ja, ja... mit mir kann man es ja machen...", seufzte er und wandte den Blick ab.

„Och, nicht doch!" Lily drehte sich zu ihm und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Lass dich doch von mir nicht ärgern." Sie konnte sehen, wie dieser leicht rot wurde und sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. Jetzt hatte sie doch was getan, was sie nicht hätte tun sollen. ‚Das war sicher alles nur die Aufregung und das ständige hin und her, nichts weiteres', versuchte der Rotschopf sich einzureden.

Daraufhin liefen sie eine ganze Weile wortlos nebeneinander her, den Fußspuren folgend, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und vermieden es sich gegenseitig anzusehen, denn beide vermuteten, dass dies nur Peinlichkeiten auf sich ziehen könnte.

* * *

Koukol hatte Sarah inzwischen ins Schloss gebracht und zog sie durch die Eingangshalle zur Treppe. Sie sah sich kurz in dem riesigen Saal mit vielen Bildern und Gegenstände um und war überaus fasziniert über die alten und doch galanten Einrichtungsgegenstände. Alles schien verziert mit Mustern, die zum Teil versilbert waren und an der Holzdecke hing ein riesiger Kerzenleuchter, der das Zimmer in leichtes gelbes Licht tauchte. Selbst die Treppe, die direkt gegenüber der Eingangstüre angebracht war, schien edel und das Geländer führte in einem Bogen an den Seiten zum nächsten Stockwerk empor. Das Holz war im dunklen Ton gehalten und Sarah überlegte sich einen Moment, wie viel das ganze wohl Wert war, aber viel Zeit hatte sie nicht, denn das eigenartige Geschöpf zog sie so schnell weiter, dass sie nur vereinzelte Blicke auf bestimmte Dinge erhaschte.

„Pass doch auf, du Tölpel", schimpfte Sarah, als sie fast über den roten Teppich auf gestolpert wäre, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Als sie die Treppe empor gestiegen waren und in einen Gang getretenen, blieben sie vor einer der schweren Eichentüren im oberen Gang stehen. Koukol öffnete sie und stieß Sarah unsanft hinein, so dass sie sich gerade noch an einem Möbelstück abfangen konnte, um nicht zu stürzen oder gar über ihr schönes Kleid zu stolpern.

„Das seien Euer Zimmer", sagte er leicht keuchend. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen verließ er das Zimmer wieder und sie hörte das Geräusch eines einrastenden Schlosses, was ihr sagte, dass er sie wohl eingeschlossen hatte. Sarah rannte zu der Türe und hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen.

„Hey, du Widerling, lass mich raus!"; schrie sie durch die Türe.

„Anordnung vom Grafen", kam es nur gedämpft durch die Türe zurück und dann hörte sie schlurfende Schritte, die sich langsam den Gang entlang entfernten und immer leiser wurden. Sie ließ sich verzweifelt auf den Boden sinken und konnte dann die Tränen der Angst und der Reue nicht zurück halten. Warum musste sie nur so tollpatschig sein und alleine im Wald umherwandern. Sie würde ihr zu Hause, ihren Vater, ihre Wohnung, ihre Forschungen vermutlich nie wieder sehen!

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und das Ausheulen hatte geholfen, denn sie fühlte sich sichtlich besser. Die junge Wirtstochter wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Rumsitzen und auf sich selbst sauer sein würde ihr in ihrer Situation auch nicht weiter helfen.

Sarah erhob sich und ging in dem Zimmer umher. Es war wirklich wunderschön eingerichtet und die Möbel waren mit Mustern und Zeichen verziert, wie auch schon die Eingangshalle. So etwas hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen und kurz konnte sie nicht fassen ausgerechnet in einem solchen Zimmer eingesperrt worden zu sein. Die Fenster waren riesig, das Himmelbett galant, die Möbel, wenn auch nicht viele, ein Nachttischchen, eine Komode und einen riesen alten Schrank, einfach wunderschön.

Vor dem schönen großen Schrank blieb sie stehen und musterte die Klinke, die ihn öffnen sollte. Kurz zögerte sie, dann zog sie die Türe auf und ihr klappte der Mund auf. So viele wunderschöne Kleider in allen möglichen Schnitten und Farben hingen darin, wie sie es sich nicht hätte erträumen lassen. Ob diese wohl extra für sie hier waren oder wohnte hier noch eine Dame, die es hier vergessen hatte? ‚Wie auch immer, sie mal ansehen dürfte ja nicht allzu verkehrt sein', dachte Sarah sich und zog immer wieder eines heraus, betrachtete es, und hing es dann wieder zurück, bis sie dann ein rotes Kleid mit passenden Handschuhen heraus zog. Es war einfach überirdisch schön, mit den verzierten Rosen, den Bändern und den seidenem Stoff. Der Drang in ihr wuchs es sich einfach mal anzuprobieren und festzustellen, wie es ihr stand, aber auch wusste sie nicht genau, ob das höflich war einfach ein Kleid anzuziehen, was ihr nicht gehörte. Doch der Graf hatte sie hier eingesperrt oder besser einsperren lassen und dann konnte sie wohl auch ihre Zeit mit Kleidern verbringen. Das junge Mädchen blickte sich um und erkannte sogar neben dem Schrank eine Vorwand, hinter der sie sich umziehen konnte, auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn hier war sowieso kein Mensch. Jedoch, sicher war sicher und so zog sie diese auf, ging dahinter und begann sich umzuziehen.

Als sie fertig war betrachtete sie sich in einem großen verzierten Spiegel, der auf der Vorderseite des Schrankes angebracht war. Es stand ihr sogar noch besser als das Kleid ihrer Mutter. Der verarbeitete Stoff fühlte sich auch ganz anders auf ihrer Haut an, so weich und angenehm. Sie würde es am liebsten für immer tragen und sich drehend ging sie durch das Zimmer zum anderen Ende und wieder zurück.

Gerade wollte Sarah sich setzen, als sie plötzlich sie eine leise Stimme vernahm, die sang, was sie allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Erst jetzt sah sie eine andere Türe versteckt neben dem Himmelbett und lief schnurstracks darauf zu. Ob dies ein Ausweg war? Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Türe und stellte fest, dass diese nicht verschlossen war. Vorsichtig zog sie die Türe weiter auf und abermals klappte ihr der Mund auf.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein riesiger Balkon, der sie in die unendliche Weite blicken ließ und als sie genauer hinsah, konnte sie feststellen, dass sie nicht alleine hier zu sein schien. Eine Person stand an der Brüstung und sah in den Himmel. Sarah erkannte den Grafen, als sie etwas näher auf ihn zuging. Sie betrachtete ihn und zu ihrer Verwunderung erblickte sie jetzt, wie traurig er zu sein schien. Auf einmal spürte sie Mitleid für ihn, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht verdient hätte, nachdem er sie eingesperrt hatte, doch es war so. Vielleicht war er gar nicht so grausam, wie sie gedacht hatte und doch sollte sie vorsichtig sein, denn man konnte nie wissen.

Einen Schritt wagend ging Sarah auf den Vampir zu, blieb aber wieder stehen. Langsam drehte er sich nun zu ihr um und sah sie an. Wie erstarrt blieb er einen Moment stehen und betrachtete sie. Sarah sah ihn ausdruckslos an, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ja immer noch das Kleid trug, errötete sie leicht unter seinem Blick.

„Das Kleid steht Euch ausgezeichnet", sagte der Vampir und suchte ihren Augenkontakt. Sarah lächelte leicht verlegen und erwiderte seinen Blick, als ob sie gespürt hätte, was er vorhatte.

„Danke", erwiderte sie. Das Mädchen beobachtete ihn, wie er sich wieder von ihr weg drehte, an der Brüstung entlang ging zur anderen Seite des Balkons und sich langsam wieder zu ihr wandte. Nein, er ging nicht, er schien fast schon zu stolzieren, was allerdings sehr edel wirkte und sich wunderbar mit dem Schloss ergänzte.

Sie konnte nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens die Stille nicht mehr ertragen und fragte ihn dann leicht stotternd:

„Warum... warum wollen Sie mich hier haben?" Ebenso langsam wie vorher ging Krolock wieder auf sie zu bis er nur noch zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand und wandte dabei den Blick nicht von ihr. Sarah wusste nicht, ob sie fasziniert oder ängstlich sein sollte.

Erst dann öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen:

„Gefällt es Euch hier nicht?"

„Doch, aber... warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Auf diese Frage kann ich Euch keine Antwort geben", entgegnete der Graf knapp.

„Verstehe", flüsterte Sarah und konnte plötzlich seine Augen aufflammen sehen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Dies war einfach unbeschreiblich, völlig gebannt stand sie da und konnte sich aus seinem Blick nicht lösen. Was war das? Dann war jedoch er es, der sich wieder abwandte und ihrem Blick nicht mehr standhielt.

„Ihr wollt verstehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das könnt", sagte er mit leicht geknickt.

„Vermutlich nicht", sagte sie mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme und wandte dann ebenfalls den Blick auf den Wald hinaus.

„Sie waren einmal ein Mensch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig.

„Ja...", erwiderte er leise und sah sie immer noch nicht an. Sarah schluckte, aber sie musste es einfach fragen:

„Wie kam es dazu, dass Sie... ein Vampir wurden?"

„Ich dachte, Ihr habt uns studiert? Ich... wurde von einer Frau gebissen, die ich zu lieben glaubte." Der Graf senkte kurz den Blick, sah dann aber wieder auf. Sarah sah ihn an und wieder spürte sie Mitleid. Anscheinend waren Vampire doch nicht nur die bösen Blutsauger aus dem Märchen, die zur Abschreckung kleinen Kindern erzählt wurden. Sie waren mehr als das und das wusste sie inzwischen.

Die Gedanken der jungen Frau schweiften ab und als sie bei ihrem Ordner landeten, riss sie ihre Augen erschrocken auf. Das ist es! Sarah wandte sich wieder an Krolock.

„Ich habe viel über Sie nachgeforscht und nie den Grund gefunden, wie es kam, dass Sie zu einem Vampir wurden. Jetzt verstehe ich es... und jetzt wird mir auch klar, wo die vielen vermissten jungen Mädchen sind..." Bei ihren letzten Worten musste sie schlucken.

„Sie sind alle hier", flüsterte er in die Nacht hinein, dann wandte er ihr wieder seinen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß... und mit mir werden Sie dasselbe tun wie mit ihnen", setzte sie hinzu und sah ihm traurig in die Augen. Krolock antwortete darauf nicht und wieder schwiegen beide für eine Weile.

„Ich könnte Ihnen helfen. Ich habe ein Mittel gefunden, das Sie von Ihrem Vampirsein befreien kann. Dazu müssen Sie aber wirklich wieder ein Mensch sein wollen. Wenn nicht, würden Sie sterben. Aber dann wären wenigstens die jungen Mädchen nicht mehr gefährdet und sie müssten auch keine Angst mehr haben nachts raus zugehen", erklärte sie ihm dann und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Jedoch war sie sich sicher, dass der Vampir nicht zurück wollte, denn sie lebten ja nur für ihre Gier nach Blut. Er wandte sich ihr zu und erwiderte dann:

„Sie haben es gut hier, auch wenn vielleicht bestimmte Dinge fehlen. Wir werden geleitet von unserer Gier, die wir niemals stillen können... wir sind verdammt zu einem Leben, dass wir nie beenden können."

„Ein Leben in Freiheit, Tag und Nacht, ist jedoch viel schöner und viel mehr Wert, als das alles. Sie wissen es doch selber, Sie waren doch selbst mal ein Mensch, Sie können das doch alles nicht vergessen haben, oder?!" Sarah sah den Vampirfürsten hoffnungsvoll an.

„Mein Leben als Mensch ist nie viel besser gewesen, als das, was ich hier habe... ich kann mich nicht davon befreien, wenn man einmal damit angefangen hat, kann man nicht mehr aufhören. Es gibt kein Entrinnen", sagte er und seine Stimme klang dabei härter und kälter als zuvor. Sarah schauderte leicht.

„Ihrer Meinung nach, ja..."

„Ihr als Mensch könnt das nicht verstehen... Ihr wisst nicht, was dieses Gefängnis der Gier bedeutet. Selbst wenn man glaubt und hofft, dass es eines Tages enden wird, so wird dies nur ein Traum bleiben, aus dem man nie erwachen kann", Krolock wurde schroff und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab. Sarah sah ihn nur an und sagte dann nichts mehr dazu.

„Keiner von uns wird jemals zurück wollen... wir leben nur alleine, um uns von Blut zu ernähren. Das ist unser Lebenserhalt, den wir uns durch ein Mittel nie nehmen lassen können", demonstrierte er, den Blick immer noch gerade aus gerichtet. Sie schauderte bei seinen Worten und musste schlucken, fast flehte sie, er möge sie ansehen.

„Ich will so aber nicht leben, lassen Sie mich gehen, bitte", bettelte sie bei nahe, „ob ich nun hier oder fort bin, ich kann Ihnen nicht das geben, was Sie wahrscheinlich brauchen."

„Ich kann Euch nicht gehen lassen... und Ihr gibt mir mehr, als Ihr vielleicht vermutest", erwiderte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten einen Moment.

„Ach, und was bitte?" Sarah hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Krolock streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, während er flüsterte:

„Alles, was ich zum Überleben brauche."

Kurz starrte Sarah ihn an. Hatte sie das eben richtig verstanden? Zögernd reichte sie ihm seine Hand und als sich ihre Finger berührten, spürte sie wieder diese Kälte, die davon ausging. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf und löste den Griff wieder langsam wieder. Abermals schauderte sie, als er um sie herum ging und sie seine Augen auf ihrem Körper spürte. Als er wieder vor ihr stand, sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und aufs Neue fasziniert davon, stand sie wie gefesselt da. Umso länger sie ihn ansah, umso stärker wurde ihre Sehnsucht sich von allem, was hinter ihr lag, zu befreien. War dies ein Spiel?

Sarah dachte nicht weiter nach, denn leise, aber dennoch bestimmend begann der Graf nun zu singen und jetzt wusste sie, dass sie sich vorher nicht verhört hatte.

_Jahrelang war ich _

_nur Ahnung in dir. _

_Jetzt suchst du mich _

_und hast Sehnsucht nach mir. _

_Nun freu dich! – _

_Uns beide trennt _

_nur noch ein winziges Stück. _

_Wenn ich dich rufe, _

_hält dich nichts mehr zurück, _

_getrieben von Träumen _

_und hungrig nach Glück..._

Er ließ das letzte Wort ausklingen und Sarah jagte es einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken, als er mit kräftigerer und bestimmter Stimme weiter sang.

_Gott ist tot. _

_Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht. _

_Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht._

_Es zieht uns _

_näher zur Sonne, _

_doch wir fürchten das Licht._

_Wir glauben nur Lügen, _

_verachten Verzicht. _

_Was wir nicht hassen, _

_das lieben wir nicht._

Der Graf wandte sich bei diesen Worten zu ihr um und streckte wieder die Hand nach ihr aus.

_Was ich rette, geht zugrund. _

_Was ich segne, muss verderben._

_Nur mein Gift macht dich gesund. _

_Um zu Leben musst du sterben. _

_Schweb mit mir in den Abgrund der Nacht _

_und verlier dich in mir. Wir werden _

_bis zur Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehen. _

_Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten..._

Plötzlich wurde er von Sarah unterbrochen, die ihn völlig hypnotisiert ansah. Sie reichte ihm wieder ihre Hand und sang dann:

_Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft..._

Die Mundwinkel des Grafen hoben sich und er verschlang seine Finger mit den ihren, während er mit sanfterer Stimme wieder sang.

_Nun freu dich! – _

_Uns beide trennt _

_nur noch ein winziges Stück. _

_Wenn ich dich rufe, _

_hält dich nichts mehr zurück, _

_getrieben von Träumen _

_und hungrig nach Glück..._

Er wurde zum Schluss leiser und ließ es ausklingen. Als er dann geendet hatte, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel wieder leicht an und Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick ziemlich erstaunt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Vampir so gut singen konnte.

„Das war wirklich wunderschön", flüsterte sie, „aber... was ist dieses winzige Stück?" Der Vampir antwortete zunächst nicht. Ihre Blicke hielten einander für einige Minuten tonlos fest, dann aber öffnete er doch den Mund um etwas zu sagen.

„Das werdet Ihr morgen Abend erfahren."

„Morgen Abend?"

„Es wird ‚die' Nacht sein, unsere Nacht", hauchte er ihr entgegen. Sarah schluckte leicht bei seinen Worten und sie fragte sich, was sie wohl dort erwaten würde? Es klang so... erwartungsvoll. Konnte sie das erfüllen, was er wollte?

Auf einmal drehte sich der Fürst der Vampire um und verließ wortlos den Balkon, wo er Sarah alleine zurück ließ. Diese sah ihm fragend hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zusehen war und lehnte sich dann nachdenklich an die Brüstung, wo sie in die finstere Dunkelheit hinaus starrte, immer noch geblendet von dem, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

* * *

Lily und James wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, aber es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Lily taten die Beine inzwischen weh, da sie das viele Laufen einfach nicht gewohnt war und sie lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach eine Pause, egal ob dies sie Zeit kosten würde.

„Du machst schon schlapp?", fragte James, der ebenfalls stehen blieb und diesmal so grinste, als hätte er die Gewinnerkarte gezogen.

„Ich brauch mal kurz 'ne Pause, ja? Mir tun die Füße weh!", erwiderte Lily leicht ärgerlich und sie setzte sich dann einfach vor den Baum, ohne auf James zu achten.

„Ok", seufzte er, blieb aber stehen. Lily zog, trotz Schnee, einfach ihre Schuhe aus und streckte ihre Füße leicht in die kalte Brise, was gut tat.

Eine Weile stand James tonlos da, doch dann schien ihm ein Einfall zu kommen.

„Würdest du schneller wieder laufen können, wenn ich dir die Füße massiere?"

Kurz war Lily verwundert, dann grinste sie jedoch leicht verschmitzt und entgegnete:

„Vielleicht."

„Was zahlst du mir?", alberte James. Lily tat so, als würde sie schwer nachdenken und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Hm, lass mich überlegen. Wie wäre es mit einem... Kuss?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. James klappte erstaunt der Mund auf. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt???

„Das würdest du echt tun?!"

„Klar, wieso auch nicht? Ist doch nur... ein harmloser Kuss", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder zu Boden. James überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, Lily... ich will keinen Kuss von dir, wenn du das nur tust, um mich aufzuheitern. Ich mach das auch ohne", sagte er bestimmt, setzte sich zu ihr, legte ihren Fuß auf seinen Schoß und begann leicht mit dem Daumen darüber zu fahren. Lily blickte ihn mehr als überrascht an. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie von Potter überhaupt nicht gerechnet und sie musste lächeln, während sie ihn bei seinen Bewegungen, die er doch sehr professionell machte, beobachtete und es genoss.

Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte Lily leise. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für ihn lang genug hinter ihrer Fassade: ‚Alles gegen Potter' versteckt. Er war so süß, wenn er ihr half und ... irgendwie konnte sie einfach nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah. Es wäre nur fair gegenüber James. Er machte sich solche große Mühen und immer blockte sie ihn ab. Warum das Ganze? Es war endlich Zeit, ihm nicht immer aus dem Weg zugehen. Ohne zu zögern beugte sie sich vor, nahm seine Hände von ihren Füßen und drückte ihre Lippen dann sanft auf seine.

Sie musste gegen seine Lippen kichern, als er völlig überrascht alles vergaß, was er getan hatte und sie nur anstarrte. Dann schlang er aber seine Hände um ihre Taille und erwiderte den Kuss. Lily legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und genoss dieses Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein in vollen Zügen. Warum hatte sie nur so lange darauf gewartet?!

James löste sich wundersame Weise von hier und sah Lily warm lächelnd an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten besser weitergehen, wenn wir das Mädchen noch retten wollen", meinte er leise. Sie musste ihm nickend Recht geben. Auch wenn es wunderschön war, sie konnten hier nicht verweilen.

Beide standen auf und Lily zog ihre Schuhe wieder an. Ihre Füße waren doch leicht kalt geworden und der Schnee war auch nicht gerade der wärmste Sitzplatz, also war es nur gut sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Zusammen gingen sie weiter und sahen sich immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sie konnten immer noch nicht fassen, was sie gerade passiert war und mussten immer wieder leicht verlegen grinsen.


	4. Kapitel 4: Totale Finsternis

Hallöchen ihr Lieben!

Schon mal vielen Dank für die Lesertreue und ich hoffe, dass ich auch das Kapitel gefallen wird. Eines meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder aus diesem Musical ist hier beschrieben und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich selbst nicht glaube, die Gefühlswelt des Liedes getroffen zu haben. Aber ihr könnt euch ja selbst davon überzeugen.

Amy: Danke für deine lieben Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal darüber, wie sehr du dich mit meiner doch noch recht einfachen Geschicht ebeschäftigst. Die Liebe zu dem Musical und zu Harry Potter spiegelt sich hoffentlich darin wieder. gg Und die Kapitel werde ich weiterhin wöchentlich reinsetzen, es sind nur 7 und ich will dir die Spannung nicht zu schnell nehmen.

Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen! Die Rechte der Texte liegen nicht bei mir, sonderm beim jeweiligen Urheber!

* * *

Kapitel 4** - Totale Finsternis/ Das Vampirschloss**

Sarahs Gedanken schweiften ab. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als ob sich ihr gesamtes Leben noch mal vor ihren Augen abspielte, als ob es eine Bestimmung gewesen wäre, hier zu stehen und in den Nachthimmel zu sehen.

Warum nur ausgerechnet sie?

Warum konnte ihr keiner eine Antwort darauf geben?

Warum?

Sie würde nach der Antwort vergeblich suchen, egal, was sie tat. Manchmal waren Dinge einfach unbegreiflich. Ja, manchmal...

Mit leicht verzweifeltem Ausdruck sah sie sich um und wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie denken und fühlen sollte, als sie plötzlich Stimmen vernahm, die bestimmend und immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholten. Erst konnte Sarah sie nicht verstehen, dann wurden sie aber immer klarer und lauter, so dass sie deutlich vernehmen konnte, was sie sagten, nein, sie sangen.

_Sei bereit!_

Durch die Worte der Stimmen wurde ihre Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung noch weiter verstärkt. Warum sagten sie ihr, sie solle bereit sein, wo sie doch selbst nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte? Es war so unwirklich und doch wahr. Ängstlich begann sie mit sanfter Stimme zu singen, um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und sich von dem zu befreien, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte.

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_fühl' ich mich einsam und traurig, _

_doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt. _

Alle Sehnsüchte, alles, was sich in ihr während der letzten Jahre aufgestaut hatte, was sie nie verarbeiten hatte können, begann in dem Lied und in ihrer Stimme Gestalt anzunehmen und mit der Dunkelheit und der Stimmung um sie herum eins zu werden. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie so wenige Worte, doch so viel ausdrücken konnten.

Die Stimmen setzten wieder ein, obwohl keine Seele zu sehen war, der sie gehören könnten.

_Sei bereit!_

Doch Sarah hörte diese nicht mehr, sie konzentrierte sich völlig auf sich und sang ihre Gefühle weiter in die Nacht hinaus, als würde sie sich damit von der Welt und die dazugehörigen Probleme lösen können. Sie griff dabei mit einer Hand das Geländer vor ihr, die andere drückte sie an ihre Brust und sah zu den Sternen empor, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelten.

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_hab' ich fantastische Träume, _

_aber wenn ich aufwach' quält _

_mich die Angst._

_Sei bereit!_

Sarah legte beim Singen leicht den Kopf in den Nacken und schlang jetzt ihre Arme um sich, während sie die Augen schloss und sich ihrem Gesang völlig hingab. Nichts, rein gar nichts registrierte sie um sich herum.

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_lieg' ich im Dunklen und warte._

_Doch worauf ich warte ist mir nicht klar._

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_spür' ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung _

_einer dunklen Gefahr._

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sich leicht ängstlich um, als die Stimmen im Chor sangen.

_Sei bereit Sternkind..._

Sie fragte sich, ob sie das Ganze überleben würde, oder ob sie ihren Vater je wieder sehen würde. Würde sie vielleicht als Vampir enden? Ängstlich hauchte sie die nächsten Worte zusammen mit den Stimmen, die ihr nichts und doch so viel sagten.

_Ich hör' eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

_Sei bereit Sternkind..._

_Ich kann eine Stimme hören..._

Sarah sah bei ihrem letzten Satz umher und ihr Blick wurde leicht trübe. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Sie wollte doch nur ein bisschen freier sein und nicht sich alles sagen lassen, aber war dies denn richtig? War sie sicher?

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_fühl' ich die Macht eines Zaubers, _

_der mich unsichtbar berührt._

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_bin ich so hilflos und wünsch' mir,_

_es käm' einer der mich führt _

_und beschützt._

Schutz außerhalb ihres Elternhauses, wie sehr sie sich das nur wünschte.

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten, _

_ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei._

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_möcht' ich Verbot'nes erleben _

_und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei._

_Sei bereit Sternkind!_

_Ich hör' eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

_Sei bereit Sternkind!_

Während sie kräftig sang, sah sie hilflos dem Himmel entgegen, der ihr in seiner Schwärze nur Leere und Angst widerspiegelte.

_Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht!_

Plötzlich drehte Sarah sich erschrocken um, als sie eine tiefe, männliche Stimme zu singen begann und auf sie zukam. Sie erkannte Krolock, dessen Blick ihr Zuversicht schenkte, die sie schon so lange ersehnte. Seine Stimme klang so sicher und stark, dass sie ihn nur wie betäubt anstarrte. Bei diesem Anblick lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie blieb stehen und wünschte sich inständig, dass er sich ihr nähern würde.

_Sich verlier'n heißt sich befrei'n. _

_Du wirst dich in mir erkennen. _

_Was du erträumst, wird Wahrheit sein. _

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen. _

_Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein! Zwischen Abgrund und Schein,_

_verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit. _

_Ich hüll' dich ein in meinen Schatten _

_und trag dich weit..._

Er blieb stehen und richtete seine Hand fast besitzergreifend auf sie. Seine nächsten Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie wand für einen Moment ihre Hand ihm ebenfalls entgegen.

_Du bist das Wunder, das _

_mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt_!

Sehnsüchtig und doch geleitet von seiner Selbstsicherheit, sang sie dann, ebenfalls voller Gefühl, wobei sie einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit,_

_das einen Funken ersehnt._

Sie sahen sich an und stimmten dann gemeinsam und mit voller Stimme in den nächsten Part ein.

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! _

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht. _

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt..._

Krolock ließ die letzten Worte alleine ausklingen und wollte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen.

_...heut Nacht._

Während er noch sang, setzte Sarah ein und ging einen Schritt vor drehte sich von ihm weg, so dass er seine Hand zurückzog. Wieder kamen Zweifel in ihr auf und das Feuer, welches noch zuvor in ihrem Herzen gebrannt hatte, erlosch langsam wieder. War es wirklich das, was sie schon immer wollte? War es das Richtige? Konnte sie sich ihm hingeben, wo er sie doch eingesperrt hatte?

_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach _

_mein Herz zu verlier'n._

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand._

Sarah legte ihre Hand kurz an ihre Schläfe, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken und sah ihn wieder an.

_Totale Finsternis. _

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

_Einmal dachte ich, _

_bricht Liebe den Bann._

_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt. _

_Totale Finsternis._

_Ich falle, und nichts was mich hält!_

Sie zog den letzten Satz in die Länge und sah nicht, wie er, als sie sang, um sie herum ging, sie betrachtete und hinter ihr stehen blieb. Dann begannen wieder die Stimmen der Nacht zu singen und dieses Mal setzte auch Krolock mit ihnen ein, so dass es noch schauriger und verzweifelter wirkte denn je.

_Sei bereit!_

Sarah blickte ihn an und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Brust.

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_denk ich, ich sollte lieber flieh'n vor dir _

_solang ich es noch kann._

_Sei bereit!_

Sie wich ein paar Schritte von ihm weg bis sie mit dem Rücken dir Brüstung erreichte und sah ihn leicht ängstlich an, als ob er sie angreifen wollte und sie am liebsten springen sollte.

Dann jedoch wurden ihre Worte wieder selbstsicherer und während sie dies sang, sah sie ihm in die Augen und schritt ganz langsam wieder auf ihn zu, wobei er hingegen nur ihren Blickkontakt suchte und ruhig stehen blieb.

_Doch rufst du nach mir,_

_bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen. _

_Selbst zur Hölle würd' ich fahren _

_mit dir._

_Sei bereit!_

Sarah sah ihm in die Augen – jedes Mal fühlte sie sich aufs Neue gebannt von ihnen, von seiner Art und von der Tatsache, dass er sich so ihr so offen hingab.

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_gäb' ich mein Leben her _

_für einen Augenblick,_

_in dem ich ganz dir gehör'._

_Sei bereit!_

_Manchmal in der Nacht _

_möcht' ich so sein wie du mich haben willst,_

_und wenn ich mich selber zerstör'._

Während sie sang, beobachtete Krolock sie genau. Ihre Worte waren klar und eindeutig und in dem Augenblick hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde, egal, was er wollte.

_Sei bereit Sternkind... _

Sarahs Stimme klang kräftiger und voller Sehnsucht.

_Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft._

_Sei bereit Sternkind..._

_Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht._

Aufs Neue überrascht von ihr setzte Krolock allerdings diesmal mit ihr gemeinsam ein und seine Stimme klang noch viel sicherer und fester als beim vorherigen Mal, während sie Mühe hatte auf ihn einzugehen.

_Sich verlier'n heißt sich befrei'n._

_Du (Ich) wirst (werd') dich (mich) in mir (dir) erkennen._

Beide gingen wieder mit ausgestreckter Hand auf einander zu und sahen sich in die Augen, die jeder Sehnsucht, Begierde, Angst, Zuversicht und Bestimmtheit wiedergaben.

_Was du(ich) erträumst(erträum), wird Wahrheit sein. _

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen. _

_Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein. _

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein, _

_verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit. _

_Ich(Du) hüll'(hüllst) dich(mich) ein in meinen(deinen) Schatten _

_und trag (trägst) dich(mich) weit._

Der Graf drehte sich ruckartig um und ging ein paar Schritte, w bei er Sarah allerdings nicht aus den Augen ließ, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte verschwinden, würde er sie nicht ansehen. Er sang wieder alleine und seine Stimme war voller Kraft:

_Du bist das Wunder, das _

_mich der Wirklichkeit versöhnt._

Sarah setzte ebenfalls kräftig ein und sah ihm voller Verzweiflung in die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wegging und verzweifelt versuchte sie ihm anzudeuten, dass er wieder kommen sollte.

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit,_

_das einen Funken ersehn!_

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und so verharrten sie. Wieder sangen sie zusammen und ihre Stimmen vereinten sich dabei fast, während sie Auge in Auge standen.

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! _

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht._

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt..._

Krolock ließ die Worte wie zuvor alleine ausklingen und löste seinen Blick nun von ihr, wobei dieser über die Landschaft glitt.

_...heut Nacht._

Sarah sang wieder leiser und versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie er fühlte und sie selbst auch nicht. Wieder verwirrt setzte sie fort.

_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach _

_mein Herz zu verlier'n. _

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand._

Sie sahen sie sich an, sangen gemeinsam und verzweifelt.

_Totale Finsternis._

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

Krolock setzte wieder aus und Sarah sang alleine, während nun sie es war, die langsam den Blick abwandte.

_Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann._

Sein Blick war betrübt, während er leise einsetzte.

_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt._

Sie wandte ihren Blick ihm wieder zu und mit endkräftiger Stimme.

_Totale Finsternis. _

_Wir fallen und nichts, was uns hält. _

_Totale Finsternis. _

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

Sarah legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ihre Haare bei Seite fielen und ihren Hals freigaben. Ihre Hände platzierte sie sehnsüchtig auf ihrer Brust und schloss die Augen, während sie voller Kraft und ausklingend sang.

_Totale Finsternis. _

_Ich glaub ich verlier' den Verstand ..._

Krolock war wieder um sie herum gegangen und stand hinter ihr. Sie konnte seine Nähe spüren, die ihr völlig den Verstand raubte und seufzend ließ sie sich gegen ihn sinken. Sie spürte einen Arm, der sich schützend um sie schlang und hielt ihre Augen angenehm entspannt geschlossen, während sie sich der Umarmung völlig hingab. Sarah wusste nicht wieso, aber trotz Angst und Ekel fühlte sie sich zum ihm hingezogen. Am liebsten würde sie im Augenblick für ewig so stehen bleiben, beschützt und frei wie ein Vogel... für immer...

* * *

Lily erblickte nach einer Weile eine Lichtung, zu der die Spuren führten und ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich. Lebte Sarah noch? Hatte der Graf ihr schon etwas angetan? Sie konnten nur hoffen und so schnell wie möglich versuchen sie zu finden, bevor der Vampirfürst es tun würde.

Als sie aus dem Wald in die Lichtung hinaustraten und wie Sarah ihnen zuvor, was sie allerdings nicht wussten, das große Schloss erblickten, blieben sie staunend stehen. Das Schloss ragte riesig über die Bäume empor und schien der Mittelpunkt der Sehenswürdigkeiten hier zu sein, was wohl mit Absicht so gebaut worden war. Auch wenn es gruselig wirkte, so faszinierte beide dieser Anblick. Lily hauchte nach ein paar Momente des Schweigens James entgegen:

„Wir sind da."

„Wow, das macht aber mal einen ganz anderen Eindruck als Hogwarts", flüsterte er.

„Hier hausen ja auch Vampire und keine Hexen und Zauberer", sagte Lily und zog dabei sicherheitshalber ihren Zauberstab. Man konnte schließlich nie vorsichtig genug sein und er wusste, vielleicht waren auch hier irgendwo Vampire, die sie beobachteten. James sah sie an und tat es ihr gleich, als würde die Idee von ihm kommen, woraufhin Lily nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Hoffentlich sind wir noch nicht zu spät." James sagte das, was Lily dachte und sah ihn dann mit sicherem Blick an.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Lass uns gehen", versicherte sie ihm und ging dann langsam weiter zum Schloss, sich immer wieder umsehend. James ging neben ihr her und blickte sich auch immer wieder unsicher um.

„Sag mal, aus was für einem Material ist eigentlich dein Zauberstab?", wollte James plötzlich von ihr wissen. Lily sah ihn leicht fragend an. Was zum beim Barte des Merlins interessierte ihn jetzt ihr Zauberstab? Sie antwortete aber dann doch:

„Weidenholz, wieso?"

„Hm... meiner ist aus Mahagoni... na, für den Notfall. Eichenholz würde Vampire töten. Aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter", überlegte er laut und sah stirnrunzelnd gerade aus.

Lily verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Ich will die Viecher ja auch nicht töten, sondern das Mädchen da raus holen!", grummelte sie und die Beiden gingen weiter.

„Ach, und was willst du tun, wenn dich einer angreift?" James' Blick wirkte leicht beleidigt über die Härte in ihrer Stimme, aber Lily war im Moment einfach nicht nach großen Diskussionen.

„Ihn außer Gefecht setzen, aber sicher nicht töten", murmelte sie.

„Na, mit dem Zauberstab kriegst du das aber nicht hin!" Lily beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sie war beschäftigt damit den Weg zu begutachten und James sagte auch nichts weiter. Vielleicht war er ja sauer, aber Lily hatte wirklich keinen Nerv dafür im Augenblick. Doch sie ahnten nicht, dass sie schon längst erblickt worden waren und einer der Vampire sich ihnen annehmen würde.

* * *

Sarah löste sich aus Krolocks Umarmung und öffnete die Augen wieder, um ihn anzusehen. Sie sah, dass auch er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sie sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, diese ebenfalls öffnete und ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, denn dieser Moment war unglaublich gewesen. Das Mädchen brauchte lange, bis ihr etwas einfiel, was allerdings nicht gerade zur Situation passend war.

„Ich... ich denke, ich gehe dann auf mein Zimmer, ich würde gerne was Essen." Wieder war Stille und der Blick des Vampirfürsten blieb ausdruckslos, bis er ihr zunickte. Anscheinend hatte er etwas anderes erwartet als das.

„Ich denke, dass Konkoul Dir bereits etwas auf dein Zimmer gebracht hat und...", er brach ab und fuhr mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen. Seine kalten Finger jagten ihr wieder eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken, sie versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Und?", sagte sie leise. Kurz schien es, als ob er überlegen würde, dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf.

„Nicht von Wichtigkeit", und er wandte sich wieder der Brüstung zu. Sarah betrachtete ihn und wieder schien er traurig zu sein. Mitleidig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass das nicht das Richtige zu sagen gewesen war und sie wollte ihn auch nicht verletzen, schließlich wusste sie inzwischen, dass er zu mehr fähig war als Blut zusaugen. Sie fragte dann vorsichtig:

„Was ist los?"

„Das würdest du sicher nicht wissen wollen...", erwiderte er wortkarg und sein Blick blieb starr geradeaus hängen.

„Ich würde es aber gerne wissen", munterte sie ihn auf und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Es ist nicht zu beschreiben, keiner kann es ändern...", hauchte er in die Nacht hinein und Sarah wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Leicht streifte sie kurz mit der Hand an seiner Wange entlang, doch auch das schien ihm nicht zu helfen.

Mit geknicktem Kopf und seufzend verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, wo bereits ein Tablett mit Kleinigkeiten zu Essen und einer Karaffe mit Wasser stand. Sie ging hinüber, nahm sich etwas und setzte sich nachdenklich auf ihr Bett. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Zuneigung oder Abneigung für ihn empfinden sollte oder durfte und immer noch quälte sie die Angst, dass er ihr etwas tun könnte, was beide nicht wollten. Doch sie wollte im Augenblick nicht daran denken und versuchte für einen Moment auf dem Bett liegend zu entspannen, während sie aß.

Plötzlich hörte Sarah wieder Stimmen von draußen, die aber mehreren Personen gehören mussten. Leise stand sie auf und ging wieder auf den Balkon zu, doch als sie hinaus trat, stand nur noch Krolock da. Erneut verspürte sie den Drang zu ihm zu gehen und ihm wieder nah zu sein, doch sie hielt sich zurück, da sie nicht etwas tun wollte, was zu überstürzt klang. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie genau vor ihm stand. Eine Weile blieben sie so stehen, dann brannte die Frage ihr auf der Zunge, so dass sie sie einfach stellen musste:

„Wer war das?"

„Das willst du wirklich wissen?"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?"

Krolock lächelte leicht und er schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte, dann seufzte er und antwortete ihr schließlich auf ihre Frage, wenn auch recht knapp:

„Einer der unseren. Um genau zu sein, mein Sohn."

„Dein Sohn? Wow...", sagte sie recht verwundert. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Kinder hatte. Doch er schien darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut und sah wieder gerade aus. Sarah wagte es nicht weiter nachzubohren, auch wenn sie gerne noch mehr gefragt hätte. Eigentlich ging es sie ja auch nichts an.

Sie versuchte wieder seinen Blick zu fangen und als Krolock dies bemerkte, erwiderte er den Blick und sah sie wieder mit seinen faszinierenden Augen an. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und streifte wieder mit seinen kalten Fingern ihre Wange.

„Wie auch immer, das ist nicht von Bedeutung", hauchte er und Sarah genoss seine Berührung, die ihr wieder Gänsehaut verschaffte. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und seine Wange streifte dabei ihre, als er hinein flüsterte:

„Zumindest ist es für dich unbedeutend." Dann fühlte sie seine kalten Lippen kurz auf ihrer Wange und sie schloss wieder die Augen. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich leicht an ihn zu drücken und begann wieder alles um sich herum zu vergessen, nicht ahnend, dass das, was sie so eben erfahren hatte, wohl noch von größerer Bedeutung sein würde.


	5. Kapitel 5: Die unstillbare Gier

Kapitel 5:** Die unstillbare Gier/ Der Sohn des Grafen**

Gemeinsam kamen Lily Evans und James Potter am Portal des übermenschlich großen Schlosses an und blickten sich kurz gegenseitig an.

„Und du willst da wirklich rein?" James' Stimme klang mehr als unsicher.

„Ja", erwiderte sie knapp. _Angsthase._

„Na dann", seufzte James schwer. Man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er immer noch nicht einverstanden war, aber was sollte er schon tun? Sie öffneten die große schwere Eingangstür gemeinsam, die eigenartiger Weise nicht verschlossen war und luften vorsichtig um. Lily riss verwundert die Augen auf, als sie die Einrichtung der Eingangshalle erblickte und trat vorsichtig und leise über die Schwelle.

„Wow, die ist ja sogar noch größer als die in Hogwarts", staunte sie.

„Ja ... und unheimlicher", murmelte James und betrachtete die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Sie bewegten sich zu seiner Erstaunung nicht, sowie sie es sonst in Hogwarts taten, also musste hier wohl kein magischer Mensch gewohnt haben oder vielleicht sogar wohnen ... Ein Schauer lief ihm bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken. Er mochte die Vorstellung, dass Vampire hier hausten, nicht.

Plötzlich hörte Lily eine Stimme hinter sich, die sie herumschnellen ließ.

„Oh, wir haben Gäste?" Ein Mann kam die Treppe herunter, der genauso wirkte, wie ein Vampir wirken sollte. Die blonden Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht, dessen blasse Haut fast völlig weiß war. Er hatte ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen und irgendetwas kam ihnen an dieser Person komisch vor. Als er die untere Treppe erreicht hatte, fixierte sein Blick James ausgiebig – fast so, als wolle er prüfen, ob er auch die richtige Figur für ein bestimmtes Kleid besaß. Lily wich erschrocken etwas zurück und stieß dabei gegen James.

„Tztz ... empfängt man so seinen Gastgeber?", sagte der Vampir leicht gekränkt und ging weiter auf die Beiden zu. Lily fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf ihn zu, während sie einen Knicks machte.

„Freut mich sehr. Lily Evans ist mein Name und wer seid Ihr?", erwiderte sie und sah ihm in die Augen, um Eindruck zu schenken. Der Vampir hingegen sah sie nur abschätzig an und winkte mit der Hand ab, seinen Blick sofort wieder zu James wendend.

„Ja, ja, mich auch Schätzchen. Ach, meinen Namen wollt ihr wissen? Ob ich euch den verrate, muss ich mir noch überlegen", grinste er und drehte um seinen Finger eines seiner Haarsträhnen. James verdrehte bei diesem Argument die Augen und grummelte vor sich hin. Man konnte ihm deutlich anmerken, dass ihm das nicht gefiel.

„Sind wir hier im Kindergarten, oder was?"

Lily, die den Vampir beobachtet hatte, stauchte James zusammen. Ihr Gastgeber lächelte jedoch breit und musterte James von oben bis unten.

„Sinn für Humor hast du ja schon mal. Nun, lasst uns nicht so Abseits herum stehen. Möchtet ihr eine kleine Führung?" Galant wieß er mit einer Handbewegung zur Treppe. James zuckte unsicher die Schultern und sah zu Lily. Natürlich, jetzt war wieder sie dran mit reden, nichts da! Immerhin schien er ja mehr angetan von ihm zu sein als von ihr.

„Also ...", sagte James nach einer Weile unsicher, doch der Vampir packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn einfach mit sich.

„Ach, nur keine bescheidenen Ausreden." Lily klappt leicht der Mund auf, folgt ihnen dann aber. Das war wirklich der pure Wahnsinn! Sie konnte kurz James erkennen, der ein Gesicht machte, als würde er jetzt lieber mit Snape Puppen spielen, als zu stehen und Lily konnte sich bei dem Gedanken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Der Vampir blieb oben angekommen auf einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Lily und James um.

„Ach, wie unhöflich von mir. Der Gast ist ja König. Also, was wollt ihr denn gerne sehen? Die Bibliothek ... oder einen der Säle, oder, oder ...?", er blickte fragend von einem zum anderen. Lily strahlte ihn an und entgegnete sofort:

„Die Bibliothek!"

„Sehr schön, da findet sich sicher was für jeden." Der junge Mann lächelte James breit zu und ging ihnen den Weg weisend voraus. James schien froh zu sein, dass er ihn nicht mehr mit sich zog und blieb in Lilys Nähe. Leicht angewidert sah er ihn an und flüsterte Lily dann fast unverständlich zu:

„Das ist doch nicht der Graf, oder?" Lily sah ihn grinsend an und erwiderte leise:

„Ich weiß es nicht." James biss sich auf die Mundwinkel und beobachtete ihn beim Gehen, was überhaupt nicht männlich wirkte.

„Der ist doch schwul, oder?", sagte er aus den Mundwinkeln, „Was will er dann mit einer jungen Frau wie Sarah?"

„Hm ... keine Ahnung, aber so sieht er auch irgendwie aus."

„Soooo... meine Lieben, hier sind wir", unterbrach sie der Vampir und deutete auf eine schöne Türe. „Nach euch!" Lily sah seine Haltung und konnte sich mehr halten. Prustend brach sie in Gelächter aus. James sah sie verständnislos an, genauso wie ihr Gegenüber.

„Was ist los?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Nichts", kicherte sie und ging dann weiter. Der Vampir verdrehte nur die Augen und folgte James und Lily in die Bibliothek des Hauses. Drinnen wandte sich Lily an James und flüsterte ihm erklärend zu:

„Ich glaube, der steht auf dich! Er mustert dich die ganze zeit und ist auch noch schwul..." Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Was?!", rief James entsetzt. Der Vampir tauchte hinter ihnen auf und mischte sich fragend ein:

„Was, was?"

„Äh... nichts", lächelte James zerstreut und strich sich mit seiner üblichen Bewegung durchs Haar, was es noch mehr verstrubbelte.

„Och, süüüüüüß, mach das noch mal!", kicherte der Vampir und Lily brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Er wandte sich an sie und sah sie wieder abschätzend an.

„Was findest du denn so amüsant? Ich finde es eben ... niedlich", meinte er dazu und ging erhobenen Hauptes weiter.

Lily sah ihm dabei zu und irgendwie tat ihr James Leid. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, sie legte einen Arm um James und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du auf meinen Mann stehst?", fragte sie den Vampir mit erhobener Augenbraue. James sah Lily verwundert an und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Deinen Mann? Ihr gebt ein süßes Paar ab", sagte er beiläufig und deutete dann auf die Regale, „Das sind unsere Werke, sind zwar manche schon etwas 'sehr' alt, aber immerhin." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Lily erkennen, dass er immer noch James beobachtete und innerlich schüttelte es sie bei dem Gedanken.

„Danke", sagte sie und zog James mit sich in Richtung der Regale, welche sie musterte. James nickte zustimmend und langsam sah er wirklich so aus, als ob er lieber mit Snape Puppen spielen wollte.

Sie hakte sich bei James ein und flüsterte aus den Mundwinkeln zu ihm:

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein", und dann etwas lauter, so dass es der Vampir hören konnte,

„Toll nicht? So viele Bücher. Das ist doch genau das richtige für uns, nicht wahr, Liebling?"

„Ja, finde ich auch... äh... Herzblatt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass uns so was hier erwartet", erwiderte er und sah sie leicht unsicher an. Lily lächelte.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Blablabla", kam es von dem Vampir und Lily drehte sich überrascht wirkend zu ihm um.

„Habt Ihr etwas gesagt?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Was ich? Oh nein." Er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und blickte dann auf seine Fingernägel. Lily nahm ihren Mut zusammen und ging auf ihn zu, während sie wieder zu sprechen ansetzte:

„Das will ich auch hoffen, lassen sie die Finger von meine Mann, sonst werde ich ungemütlich! Komm, Darling." Sie packte James und zog ihn wieder mit sich zu ein paar anderen Regalen.

„Natürlich nicht, wie käme ich denn darauf?", sagte der Vampir und klang dabei alles andere als überzeugend. „Sucht euch ruhig ein paar Bücher zum Lesen raus, solange ihr sie ganz lasst."

Lily ging die Regale entlang und las einige Titel, aber in Wirklichkeit beobachtete sie den Vampir genau, man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

* * *

Krolock löste sich leicht von Sarah und musterte sie wieder, welche ihn fragend ansah.

„Du wirst morgen sicher der förmliche Mittelpunkt des Balles sein", säuselte er.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte sie leicht verwirrt wissen. Er sah ihn leicht grinsend an und hauchte dann:

„Weil ich von deiner Schönheit fasziniert bin..." Sarah wurde leicht rot bei seinem Kommentar.

„So schön bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Krolocks Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an, anscheinend genoss er es, wenn sie so bescheiden reagierte und sie lächelte leicht verlegen.

Der Blick des Grafen wanderte kurz wieder über die Brüstung in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, dann wieder zu ihr.

„Ich... sollte noch ein paar Dinge für morgen erledigen und du solltest auch wieder zurück auf dein Zimmer gehen, um dich auf morgen vorzubereiten."

„Okay... aber, was soll ich anziehen? Ich meine... ich weiß ja nicht, was morgen auf mich zukommen wird?"

„Es ist ein Ball, du wirst schon das richtige dafür finden." Krolock zwinkerte ihr zu und Sarah verstand. Sie lächelte erfreut und entgegnete dann:

„Oh... Ich denke ich weis schon, was ich anziehen werde." Kurz sah sie an sich herunter und dann wieder zu ihm. „Bis Morgen Abend...", strahlte sie und sah ihm zu, wie er sich abwandte und den Balkon verließ. Sie dachte kurz nach und fragte sich, wo er hin wollte und warum sie die Chance nicht nutzen sollte, ihm zu folgen. Leise schlich sie ihm durch die Türe nach und hoffte, dass sie dabei von keinem entdeckt würde.

Sarah folgte dem Grafen den Gang entlang Richtung Treppe. Wo wohl sein Weg hinführen würde? Neugierig ging sie ihm nach und blieb in der Eingangshalle kurz hinter ein paar Säulen stehen, da auch er kurz stehen geblieben war. Dann folgte sie ihm nach draußen. Erst dachte sie, dass er Richtung Wald ging, aber er bog in einen anderen Weg ein, der Abseits vom Schloss weiter unterhalb entlang führte und Sarah hob das Kleid leicht an, um nicht zu stolpern. Plötzlich erkannte sie einen kleinen Friedhof mit vielen Gräbern und sah sich erstaunt um. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was der Graf dort wollte. Abseits versteckte sie sich hinter einem Stein und beobachtete den Vampir, wie er um eines der Gräber herum ging. Den Namen konnte sie jedoch von der Ferne nicht lesen und sie beschloss etwas näher zugehen, aber so, dass sie unbemerkt blieb. Hinter einem Busch blieb sie in der Hoche und betrachtete das Grab. Es stand nur ein vereinzelter Name ohne Segensbruch oder der Gleichen darauf: ‚Elisabeth von Krolock'. Sie schluckte... war dies vielleicht seine Frau oder Verwandte gewesen?

Krolock war inzwischen zu einem anderen Grabstein gegangen, welcher einen Namen enthielt, den sie nicht entziffern konnte. Auf jeden Fall klang er weiblich und mit trauriger Geste wandte Krolock seinen Blick zum Himmel. Sie schauderte leicht bei seinem Anblick. Verzweiflung war in seinem Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen. Wie gerne würde sie ihm helfen, aber das würde er sicher nicht zulassen.

Wie betäubt sah Sarah ihn an, als er mit leiser Verzweiflung in der Stimme zu singen begann und dabei weiterhin den Himmel anstarrte:

_Endlich Nacht, kein Stern zu seh'n. _

_Der Mond versteckt sich, _

_denn im Graut vor mir! _

Er ballte eine Hand leicht zur Faust und sah wieder auf das Grab.

_Kein Licht im Weltmeer, _

_kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl. Nur die Stille. Und in mir, _

_die Schattenbilder meiner Qual._

Er ging an dem Grab vorbei und sang weiter. Sarah kam es so vor, als ob er förmlich in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

_Das Korn war golden und er Himmel klar. _

_Sechzehnhundertsiebzehn,_

_als es Sommer war. _

_Wir lagen im flüsternden Gras. _

_Ihre Hand auf meiner Haut _

_war zärtlich und warm._

Er sah auf seine Hand und dann wieder auf das Grab.

_Sie ahnte nicht, dass ich verloren bin. _

_Ich glaubte ja noch selbst daran, _

_dass ich gewinn. _

_Doch an diesem Tag geschah's zum ersten Mal. _

_Sie starb in meinem Arm._

Seine Stimme wurde kräftiger und der verzweifelte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verstärkte sich dabei wieder. Den Blick richtete er wieder Richtung Himmel und er wandte sich von dem Grab ab, als ob er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

_Wie immer wenn ich nach _

_dem Leben griff, _

_blieb nichts in meiner Hand. _

_Ich möchte Flamme sein _

_und Asche werden _

_und hab noch nie gebrannt._

Sarah jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken, als er seine Stimme noch intensiver verstärkte.

_Ich will hoch und höher steigen. _

_Und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts. _

_Ich will ein Engel _

_oder ein Teufel sein _

_und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur _

_die immer das will, _

_was sie nicht kriegt!_

Zum Schluss wurde er wieder leiser und ließ das letzte Wort ausklingend. Sarah war fasziniert, er zog sie beim Singen immer in seinen Bann.

_Gäb's nur einen Augenblick _

_des Glücks für mich, _

_nähm' ich ew'ges Leid in Kauf. _

_Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens._

_Denn der Hunger hört nie auf._

_Eines Tages, wenn die Erde stirbt,_

_und der letzte Mensch mit ihr. _

_Dann bleibt nichts zurück _

_als die öde Wüste_

_einer unstillbaren Gier! _

_Zurück bleibt nur die große Leere. _

_Eine unstillbaren Gier!_

Wieder richtete er die Hände Richtung Himmel und er ließ zog das letzte Wort weit in die Länge. Sarah spürte, wie es ihr das Herz bei diesem Gefühlsausbruch fast auseinander riss, so sehr wurde sie mitgerissen. Warum musste er nur so etwas erleben?

Er ging weiter und blieb wieder an einem Grab stehen.

_Des Pastors Tochter ließ mich ein bei Nacht, _

_siebzehnhundertdreißig _

_nach der Maiandacht. _

_Mit ihrem Herzblut schrieb ich ein Gedicht _

_auf ihre weiße Haut. _

_Und des Kaisers Page aus Napoleons Tross..._

_Achtzehnhundertdreizehn _

_stand er vor dem Schloss. _

_Dass seine Trauer _

_mir das Herz nicht brach, _

_kann ich mir nicht verzeihen._

Seine Stimme wurde wieder emotionaler, als er fortsetzte.

_Doch immer, wenn ich _

_nach dem Leben greif, _

_spür ich wie es zerbricht. _

_Ich will die Welt verstehen _

_und alles wissen, _

_und kenn mich selber nicht._

Er wurde wieder lauter und seine Stimme verstärkte sich.

_Ich will frei und freier werden, _

_und werde meine Ketten nicht los. _

_Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein,_

_und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur, _

_die kriecht und lügt, _

_und zerreißen muss, _

_was immer sie liebt!_

_Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird,_

_drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf. _

_Ich will endlich einmal satt sein, _

_doch der Hunger hört nie auf._

Er machte eine kurze Pause, während Sarah ihn traurig beobachtete. Fast unmerklich rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange und sie fragte sich wieder, warum er das nur hatte erleben müssen. Krolock wandte den Blick wieder in die schwarze Nacht und setzte wieder leise an.

_Manche glauben an die Menscheit,_

_und manche an Geld und Ruhm. _

_Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft, _

_an Liebe und an Heldentum._

Er wurde wieder kräftiger und schloss dabei die Augen.

_Viele glauben an Götter_

_verschiedenster Art, _

_an Wunder und Zeichen,_

_an Himmel und Hölle, _

_an Sünde und Tugend, _

_und dann Bibel und Brevier._

Krolock öffnete die Augen wieder und richtete abermals eine Hand Richtung Himmel, die er zu einer Faust ballte.

_Doch die wahre Macht, _

_die uns regiert, _

_ist die schändliche, _

_unendliche, _

_verzehrende, _

_zerstörende _

_und ewig unstillbare Gier!_

Sarah hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden bei seinem letzten Satz erbebte. Er legte alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte hinein und als er geendet hatte, sank er leicht in sich zusammen. Ihr kam es vor, als würde der große Fürst von vorher nur noch ein Häufchen Elend darstellen und wieder begann ihr Herz zu flackern. Ohne es zu merken rannten ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie kam aus ihrem Versteck her.

„Wow", flüsterte sie und mehr brachte sie einfach nicht hervor. Krolock wandte den Blick zu ihr und blieb stumm. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und langsam richtete er sich wieder auf.

Sarah ging einfach auf ihn zu und drückte sich an ihn. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber sie fand einfach keinen anderen Ausweg ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Kurz stand er unsicher da, legte dann aber seine Arme um sie und sie genoss seine Berührung.

„Was auch immer geschehen mag, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen", versprach sie ihm.

„Doch... ich möchte dich hier nicht mehr in Fesseln halten..." Er löste sich wieder von ihr und wandte den Blick ab. Sarah blickte ihn völlig verwundert an.

„Aber...", wollte sie widersprechen, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab:

„Du sollst nicht so leiden wie die anderen, ich..." Sie sah ihm an, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel und ihr Blick war leicht verständnislos.

„Wieso... wieso änderst du deine Meinung plötzlich?"

„Ich ändere meine Meinung nicht, ich will dich doch nur vor diesem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahren!", fauchte er sie an und ihre Augen trafen sich wieder. Sie konnte darin ein Feuer flackern sehen und schluckte kurz.

„Und was tust du... wenn ich es will. So könnte ich immer bei dir sein...", bot sie ihm an und Krolock wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er schwieg und Sarah lächelte leicht.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Ohne ein weiteres Kommentar zog der Vampirgraf sie wieder zu sich und drückte sie dieses Mal fester an sich. Sarah schmiegte sich sofort wieder an ihn und seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, woher diese Begierde kam, aber sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Sarah spürte, wie er sich leicht in ihr Kleid krallte, als ob er Angst hätte, dass sie jeden Moment weglaufen könnte. Sie lächelte und streifte ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Hey, ich laufe dir schon nicht weg", versprach sie ihm und zwinkerte.

„Wer weiß", säuselte er und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Für wie unhöflich hältst du mich?"

„Unhöflich? Ich rede ja nicht davon, dass du selbst gehen würdest...", er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er sprach.

„Ich würde nicht gehen ... niemals", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn entschlossen an. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr ins Ohr:

„Das hoffe ich ..." Sarah legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und dachte dann laut:

„Es ist merkwürdig, wie ein Bann, eine Gier... ein Verlangen. Ich komme einfach nicht davon los... von dir." Krolock sah sie an und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, mit welcher er es leicht anhob.

„Mir geht es genauso." Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick und bekam das starke verlangen ihm noch näher zu sein.

„Küss mich", forderte sie ihn auf. Regungslos starrte er sie an, dann beugte er sich aber zu ihrem Gesicht vor, hielt jedoch kurz vor ihren Lippen inne.

„Schon mal einen Toten geküsst?", grinste er und drückte seine Lippen ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten dann auf ihre. Sie erstarrte, als sie die kalten Lippen des Grafen auf ihren spürte, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss. Sie spürte seine kalten Hände, die über ihren Körper erforschten und wieder verließ sie der Verstand. Er verstärkte den Kuss inniger und sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn.

* * *

James schielte kurz zu dem Vampir um festzustellen, ob er sie beobachtete, dann nuschelte er ihr zu:

„Sollten wir nicht nach Sarah suchen?"

„Ja", flüsterte Lily und sah ebenfalls kurz zu dem Vampir. James schien überlegt zu haben, denn er klang bei seinen weiteren Worten auch etwas unsicher:

„Aber wie... wie wollen wir uns unbemerkt umsehen?" Lily zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." James schluckte.

„Hm... ich... könnte ihn ja ablenken, während du nach ihr suchst?" Höchst erstaunt sah sie ihn an, wollte aber nicht widersprechen.

„Äh... wie du meinst."

„Ok, du gehst... ich versuche, äh... nachzukommen", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zu der Kreatur hinter ihnen um und ging auf ihn zu.

„Verratet Ihr mir vielleicht Euren Namen?", fragte er extra laut, doch Lily konnte hören, dass er unsicher klang. Sie sah sich unbemerkt weiter an den Regalen um und ließ die Beiden dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Warum auf einmal so Interesse daran?", grinste er und wandte den Blick von seinen Fingernägeln ab. James zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun ja, ich würde es eben gerne wissen."

„Hm... wenn du noch mal diese Bewegung mit der Hand durch die Haare machst, überlege ich es mir einmal", sagte der Vampir und grinste süffisant. Lily musste sich eine Hand auf den Mund legen um nicht loszulachen, der Vampir benahm sich einfach zu ulkig. Tatsächlich erblickte sie, wie James etwas unsicher mit der Hand durch seine Haare strich und sie verstrubbelte. Innerlich seufzte sie, denn irgendwie war er süß, wenn er das tat. Dann schlich sie sich leise aus der Bücherei und ging sofort unbemerkt und schnell den nächsten Gang entlang. Dabei sah sie sich immer wieder suchend um.

Von drinnen konnte sie noch hören, wie der Vampir sagte:

„Na gut... mein Name ist Herbert, wenn dir das reicht." Sie kicherte leicht in sich hinein, doch James' Kommentar dazu konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen, sie war inzwischen zu weit weg. Lily hoffte, dass James sich aus seinen Klauen nachher befreien konnte und ihm nichts zustoßen würde, denn bei Vampiren konnte man ja nie wissen.

Sie lief weiter den Gang entlang und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Hin und wieder öffnete sie ein paar Türen und war völlig fasziniert von den Sammlerstücken, die in vereinzelten Zimmern standen. Doch fand sie keine Spur von Sarah oder dem Grafen. Sie war sich jetzt zu Einhundertprozent sicher, dass Herbert, den sie soeben getroffen hatten, nicht der Graf war und dass es hier sicher noch mehr als nur die Beiden gibt. Unsicher schritt sie weiter, Ausschau haltend nach Sarah.


	6. Kapitel 6: Die Mörder ihrer Familie

**Kapitel 6: Der Mörder ihrer Familie/Wahrhaft Liebe**

Auf einmal löste Graf von Krolock sich von ihr wieder und blickte unverwandt auf ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen, während sie versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen.

„Der Tag ist nicht mehr allzu weit", flüsterte er.

„Verstehe... aber ich denke, für mich wird er ebenso schnell vorüber gehen wie für dich." Sie grinste leicht, aber er schüttelte zu ihrer Verwunderung nur sachte den Kopf.

„Es wird mir vorkommen wie eine Ewigkeit." Sie lächelte aufmunternd.

„So lange wird es schon nicht sein", fügte sie hinzu und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eigenartiger. Krolock versteifte sich jedoch dabei und sah an ihr vorbei. Verwundert blickte sie zu ihm auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist?" Seine Augen huschten über das Gebüsch und er erwiderte:

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ruckartig drehte sich der Vampir um und als dieser einen Gestalt mit einem Kruzifix in der Hand erkannte, wich er fauchend einige Meter zurück. Sarah schien es, als könnte er den Anblick des Kreuzes nicht ertragen und sie sah entsetzt zu der Gestalt, die sie nur allzu gut kannte.

„Vater?! Nimm das Kreuz runter!", befahl sie Chagal, der sich auf Sarah zu bewegte, das Kruzifix weiterhin auf Krolock gerichtete, der dadurch immer weiter zurück wich. Verwundert darüber, dass sie ihm befahl das heilige Objekt wegzunehmen, sah Chagal sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verschwinde von hier du Kreatur und lass meine Tochter in Frieden!", fauchte er dem Grafen entgegen und stellte sich schützend vor Sarah.

„Das wäre unser Tod! Hast du den Verstand verloren?", sagte er, wieder zu Sarah gewandt.

„Nimm es runter, sofort!", rief sie und klang fast überheblich dabei. Doch der Wirt reagierte nicht und bemissäugte den Vampir vor sich. Sarah wurde wütend. Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, er war wohl verrückt geworden. So konnte man doch nicht gegen einen Vampir gewinnen! Sie riss ihm das Kruzifix aus der Hand und schmiss es hinter ein Gebüsch. Dann stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihren Vater böse an.

„Vater!! Was soll das?"

„Was tust du da?", jammerte er und sah dann wieder ängstlich zu dem Vampir, der zischte:

„Narr!"

„Siehst du nicht was du damit anrichtest?", sie deutete auf Krolock, „Lass den Mist!"

„Was ich damit anrichte? Er ist eine Kreatur des Bösen, das ist sein Schicksal, weshalb beschützt du das... Ding?! Du bist wirklich von Sinnen, wahrscheinlich hat er dir den Kopf verdreht, genau wie deiner Mutter", grummelte der Wirt und sein Blick wurde böse.

„Und wenn schon, du hast noch immer nicht das Recht hier mit einem Kreuz aufzutauchen!", konterte Sarah und stellte sich zwischen Krolock und Chagal.

„Wenn es um dich geht, dann habe ich das Recht und höre auf mit mir zu diskutieren, oder willst du genauso enden?" Er deutete auf den Fürsten, dessen Blick sich plötzlich wieder veränderte. Er bleckte leicht seine Zähne und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich Hass wieder, was den Wirt zusammen zucken ließ. Dann tauchten wie aus dem Nichts lauter andere Vampire auf, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf Chagal und Sarah zugingen. Alle starrten auf die Sterblichen vor sich und bildeten einen Kreis, als ob sie ihre Beute einkreisen wollten.

Entsetzt sahen sie zu, wie sie eingeengt wurden und schlotternd wich Chagal zurück.

„Du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen, Wirt, ich kann dich ihnen nicht verwehren", lachte Krolock kalt und humorlos.

„Nein!"; flüsterte Sarah und sah von den anderen Vampiren zu ihm.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!!", jappste Chagal und zitterte jetzt.

„Nicht, bitte, lass das nicht zu!", rief Sarah dem Vampirgrafen zu, der ihr seinen Blick nicht zuwandte,

„Ich kann ihnen nicht verwehren, wenn ein Lebewesen so bereitwillig in unsere Mitte kommt...", erklärte er amüsiert.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen, bitte!", bettelte sie ihn fast an. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sie auch noch ihren Vater an die Vampire verlor. Langsam wanderte sein Blick zu und sagte dann recht kühl:

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde sie nicht aufhalten."

„Bitte!" Sie wandte ihren Blick zu ihrem Vater und wieder rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange. „Bitte... Tu mir das nicht an! Bitte. Ich flehe dich an...bitte! Ich mach auch alles, was du willst, nur tu meinem Vater nichts." Sarah klammerte sich an ihn und weitere Tränen bannten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos... warum hörte er ihr nur nicht zu? Krolock erwiderte ihren Blick und der Hass in seinen Augen linderte sich plötzlich etwas. Kommentarlos wendete er sich dann an die anderen Vampire und ging in deren Mitte.

„Brüder, wollt ihr euch schon vor dem Fest an dem Mahl vergreifen? Wo bleiben eure Manieren? Kehrt dorthin zurück, wo ihr her gekommen seid und wartet den morgigen Tag ab... ihr werdet nicht zu kurz kommen, das verspreche ich euch", befahl er den anderen, die es nicht wagten ihm zu widersprechen. Sarah konnte jedoch deutlich erkennen, dass sie nicht erfreut darüber waren. Widerwillig verschwanden sie dann nach einander in die dunkle Nacht, bis keiner mehr zusehen war. Krolock sah ihnen mit ausdruckslosem Blick nach.

Sarah rannte zu ihrem Vater, der höchst erstaunt den Vampiren nachsah.

„Verschwinde hier, geh nach Hause! Ich werde dir bald folgen, aber bitte, geh!", versprach sie eindringlich, doch Chagal schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Kind, ich gehe nicht ohne dich", sagte er leise. Sarah schob ihn Richtung Wald und hoffte, dass er endlich begreifen würde.

„Geh! Er wird mir nichts tun...geh, bevor er es sich anders überlegt und die anderen wieder kommen!", log sie ihn an und sah ihn dabei flehend entgegen. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er hier blieb.

„Aber...", setzte er an, doch Sarah unterbrach ihn:

„Nichts aber, nun geh endlich. Na los!"

„Ich...", der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf, „Warum solltest du dein Leben für meines auf das Spiel setzen, du bist doch viel zu jung. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!"

„Tu, was sie dir sagt", schritt nun Krolock ein, starrte aber immer noch in die andere Richtung. Seine drohende Stimme trieb Sarah nur noch mehr an, ihren vater zum gehen zu bringen. Doch der starrte nur gerade aus.

„Geh endlich!!", schrie sie ihn fast an.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als noch mal feige zu sein!", entgegnete er ebenfalls lauter. Sarah seufzte, es hatte ja keinen Zweck, sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen, was auch immer du tun wirst, nur bitte ich dich, zu gehen!" Erstaunt starrte ihr Vater sie an, als ob er nicht begreifen wollte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Aber... wieso?", begann er, doch brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Weil...ich hier hin gehöre", ihr Blick fiel kurz auf Krolock, dann wieder zu ihrem Vater. „Erfüll mir diesen letzen Wunsch und geh!"

„WAS? Du willst freiwillig zu einem Vampir werden?", geschockt sah Chagal seine Tochter an. Sarah wusste nicht, was sie noch tun sollte, damit er endlich ging. Sie würde nicht mit ihm gehen, egal, was passierte.

„Geh einfach, verschwinde doch endlich! Leb wohl, Vater...", sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und drehte dann um. Ohne einen der beiden noch einmal anzusehen rannte sie Richtung Schloss davon.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Leben ihres Vaters nicht mehr retten konnte, denn die anderen Vampire hatten sich vielleicht für den Moment zurück halten lassen, aber nicht für immer. Jetzt nahmen sie ihr auch noch das letzte Familienmitglied. Hass stieg ihn ihr gegen Krolock auf, während sie rannte. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen... sie wusste nicht, was und wie sie fühlen sollte. Warum mussten Vampire nur den Menschen solche Schicksale zufügen? Warum? Sie liebte ihren Vater, sie liebte ihre Mutter und ihren Onkel. Beides wurden ihr genommen und an allem war der Graf schuld. Wie konnte sie ihm sich nur so frei gewähren?

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließ sie sich weinend auf ihr Bett fallen und ließ ihren Gefühlen durch Tränen freien Lauf. Sarah versuchte für ein paar Momente nicht an die Schicksale ihrer Verwandten zu denken und weinte bei dieser Anstrengung bitterlich weiter.

* * *

Lily hatte inzwischen einige Gänge und Zimmer durchgesehen, doch keine Spur von Sarah gefunden. Auch wunderte sie sich, dass bis jetzt kein Zimmer abgeschlossen war, aber das konnte ihr eigentlich nur Recht sein, denn das machte das Ganze einfacher, auch wenn sie theoretisch ihren Zauberstab zum Aufschließen hätte verwenden können.

Bei einer großen alten und schweren Türe aus Holz angekommen, blickte sie sich im Flur um, ob auch niemand da war, zog ihren Zauberstab und drückte langsam die Türklinke nach unten. Sie bewegte sich einwandfrei und mit einem leisen Knarren gab sie die Sicht auf ein wunderschönes Schlafzimmer mit Himmelbett und ein paar Möbeln frei, jedoch war niemand auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, weder Mensch, noch Vampir. Lily betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer und ließ die Türe hinter sich wieder sanft ins Schloss fallen. Sicher war sicher, schließlich könnte jemand draußen vorbeilaufen und sie entdecken. Das Zimmer betrachtend schritt Lily weiter und begutachtete Möbel und die anderen Einrichtungen.

Sie konnte sich das nicht genau erklären, aber irgendwie erinnerte sie das Zimmer an den Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts, in den James sie einmal gelotst hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er sich fast genau so ein Zimmer gewünscht gehabt und warum sie mit ihm mitgegangen war, wusste sie heute noch nicht. Damals war Lily allerdings überhaupt nicht erpicht darauf gewesen mit James Potter alleine in einem Schlafzimmer mit Himmelbett zu sein, verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und schritt wutschnaubend aus dem Zimmer. Ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen bei dem Gedanken an James' Gesicht und währenddessen lief sie zum Fenster, wo sie in die Schneelandschaft hinaus sah. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass sie ihn jetzt gerne bei sich hätte, seine Arme um sich spüren würde und einfach nur da stehen, wie sie es gerade alleine tat. Nie hätte sie für möglich gehalten, dass es einmal so kommen würde, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl und schließlich war James ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie immer gedacht hatte.

Lily lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen und dachte nach. Wie gerne würde sie James jetzt ihre vollen Gefühle gestehen, denn ihr war klar, dass sie sich wirklich in ihn verliebt hatte und sie sich mit keiner Ausrede mehr da rausziehen konnte. Wie ein Strick um ihren Hals, der sie in ihrem Bann hielt.

Sie schloss die kurz die Augen und hatte James' Bild vor sich, wie er lächelte, lachte, sich durch sein verstrubbeltes schwarzes Haar strich und sie strahlend anblickte, als sie ihn das erste Mal geküsste hatte. Mit sanfter Stimme begann sie zu singen und öffnete dabei langsam die Augen wieder.

_Ich seh' durch's Fenster, Leben vergeh'n,  
und träum' von morgen, was soll gescheh'n?_

_Ich spür' Vergangenes,  
das mich noch stets beklemmt.  
Ich schlend're in verlor'ner Welt,  
ich will ins Licht - und trau mich nicht._

Lily legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und ihre Gedanken galten jetzt voll und ganz James.

_Doch wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär' plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Mein Herz trägt mich fort  
und ich fühle mich frei -  
wenn jemand wie Du  
mich fänd'!

Ihre Stimme wurde sicherer und auch entschlossener, Sarah zu finden und vor den Vampiren zu entkommen.

_Ich will gern teilen,  
was sonst geheim.  
Du bist mir alles,  
der Hoffnung Keim._

Durch Deine Welt seh' ich,  
was ich nie sah zuvor,  
die Liebe öffnet mir das Tor,  
sie macht mich frei,  
ich steig empor

Wieder schloss sie ihre Augen und erblickte James' Gesicht vor sich.

_Wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär' plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Ein neuer Weg, Lebensglück  
und das Leben geliebt,  
wenn's jemand wie Dich dann gibt.

Leicht den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen immer noch geschlossen wurde ihre Stimme stärker und ihre Gedanken drehten sich jetzt wieder nur noch um James.

_Oh, wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär' plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Mein Herz trägt mich fort,  
wenn es Dich endlich gibt!  
Wenn jemand wie Du  
mich liebt - mich liebt - mich liebt.

Lily lächelte ihr Spiegelbild in dem vom Schnee leicht vereisten Fenster an und mit neuem Tatendrang drehte sie sich wieder um und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich und wollte dann zur nächsten gehen, als sie plötzlich ..._  
_„Huch", erschrocken machte Lily einen Satz nach hinten, als James mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' neben ihr auftauchte und er schien, so weit sie feststellen konnte, noch in Ordnung zu sein. Heilfroh ihn wieder zusehen lächelte sie ihn an, fiel ihm einfach ungehalten um den Hals, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schien fast in diesem Kuss zu versinken, so sehr hatte sie ihn in der kurzen Zeit vermisst. James war leicht überrascht über den plötzlichen Überfall, erwiderte den Kuss dennoch und erst nach einigen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder von einander.

„Gott sei Dank, ist dir auch nichts passiert?", fragte Lily und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. James atmete entspannt durch und seine haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten die Wärme aus, die Lily jetzt gebraucht hatte.

„Ich hab mich gerade so davon schleichen können, dieser Vampir ist wirklich anhänglich. Wie ich sehe, hast du Sarah noch nicht gefunden. Komm, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, er wird uns sicher suchen oder so...", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und blickte sich dabei im Gang um.

„Allerdings, komm!" Sie nahm seine Hand und lief mit ihm weiter den Gang entlang zur nächsten Türe, um dort nachzusehen. James schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben, er war beschäftigt damit sich immer wieder unsicher umzusehen.

Zusammen betraten sie das nächste Zimmer, was sich als Besenschrank heraus stellte und Sarah hier ebenfalls nicht aufzufinden war. Lily war nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt auch noch einen schwulen Vampir am Hals hatten, der sie suchte, doch sie hatten so viel durch gestanden, dann würden sie das auch noch hinbekommen.

* * *

Sarah setzte sich, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wieso tat sie das eigentlich? Die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie über diesen Gedanken nachgedacht und jetzt einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie würde dieser Sache nun ein Ende setzen, der Ungewissheit endlich eine Tat bringen.

Sie erhob sich vom dem Bett, nahm ihre Tasche, schlüpfte in ihren Mantel, den sie dicht um sich schlang und verließ leise auf dem schnellsten Weg das Schloss. Heilfroh unbemerkt hinaus gekommen zu sein schritt sie wieder in Richtung Friedhof und suchte instinktiv nach dem Kruzifix, welches sie vorhin ihrem Vater weggenommen und weggeworfen hatte. Tatsächlich fand sie es und als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr Vater ohne es sicher keine Chance gehabt hatte von hier heil nach Hause zukommen, schimmerten wieder Tränen der Trauer in ihrem Gesicht. Sie würde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen, an die Vampire verloren, wie ihre Mutter es damals gewesen war. Ihre Wut gegen diese Kreaturen und Krolock wurde immer größer und der Drang, das zu tun, was sie schon lange hätte vollenden sollen, wuchs in ihr, von Minute zu Minute.

Mit der Hand wischte sie sich über das Gesicht, nahm das Kreuz in die Hand und macht sich auf zum Wald, um nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Doch kaum wollte sie den Wald betreten, wurde sie von einer Gestalt am Arm gepackt und als sie sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer sie aufhielt, erkannte sie den Diener des Grafen Konkoul, der sie keuchend und breit grinsend ansah. Sarah verzog ihr Gesicht bei diesem Anblick.

„Wo wollen hin?", fragte er mit seiner üblichem schwer verständlichem Dialekt. Sie überlegte kurz und antwortete ihm dann mit einem leichten Lächeln:

„Äh...ich wollte etwas Spazieren gehen, keine Sorge."

„Dann tun das gefälligst im Gelände! Hier du nichts verloren!", grunzte er und stieß sie unsanft zurück.

„Hey!", rief sie und stolperte fast über eine Baumwurzel.

„Oder wieder einsperren?", grinste er.

„N-nein, ich geh ja schon", murmelte Sarah und tat so, als würde sie wieder zurückgehen, lief aber auf die andere Seite des Schlosses und betrat von dort aus den Wald. Sie atmete tief durch. Dieses Ekel... wie er sie immer befingerte. Das war sogar noch schlimmer wie mancher Dorfjunge, die das ab und zu mal gerne taten.

Sie suchte den Boden nach ihren Fußspuren vom Hinweg ab und fand sie nach kurzer Zeit. Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren noch weitere dabei und leicht irritiert betrachtete sie diese genauer. Ihrem Vater konnten sie nicht gehören, aber wer könnte ihr sonst gefolgt sein? Etwa andere Vampire? Misstrauisch sah sie sich um und umklammerte das Kreuz um ihren Hals, es war jedoch niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Vielleicht waren sie hier gewesen und sind inzwischen wieder weg? Und wenn sie sie vielleicht beobachteten und abwarteten, bis sie nicht mehr auf die Vampire achtete?

Sarah mahnte sich selbst, denn sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und unnötige Angst würde ihr den Weg nur erschweren, was sie im Augenblick am aller wenigsten brauchen konnte. Sie folgte dann den gemischten Fußspuren zurück in das kleine Dorf zu ihrem Haus. Während sie lief, hatte sie nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Heil ankommen und alles vor der Dämmerung fertig bekommen! Es war eine schwere Herausforderung, aber durchaus machbar. Schließlich kannte sie den Weg durch die Spuren jetzt und so lange sie das Kreuz hatte, konnte sie sich wehren.

Leicht überrascht betrat sie ihr kleines Haus wieder, als sie aus dem Walt getreten war und machte sich schnell daran das Elixier endlich fertig zu stellen. Die restlichen Zutaten hatte sie ja jetzt und damit könnte sie die Mörder ihrer Familie endlich zur Hölle schicken, wo sie hingehörten!

Als sie alles verarbeitet und gesichert hatte, holte sie eine kleine Packung Spritzen aus einem der Regale, welche sie gesammelt hatte. Ein paar füllte sie mit dem Trank auf und verstaute sie dann vorsichtig in ihrer Tasche. Schweißperlen lagen ihr auf der Stirn, denn sie hatte Angst, dass Krolock bemerken würde, dass sie weg war und einen Plan gegen ihn hatte. Ohne zu zögern zog sie sich die Tasche über und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Haus zurück in den Wald und machte sich immer noch das Kreuz um den Hals, auf den Weg zurück in Richtung Schloss. Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde aufgehen, also musste sie sich beeilen.

Sie erreichte mit schnellen Schritten den Wald und ging durch den Schnee weiter in die Richtung, aus der sie eben gekommen war. Den Mantel dicht um sich geschlungen kämpfte sie sich durch die Kälte vorwärts und ihr Blick fiel immer wieder zum Himmel. Hoffentlich schaffte sie es, bevor es hell werden würde.

Dann blieb sie stocksteif stehen, als sie fast gegen eine Gestalt in schwarz gekleidete gestalt gelaufen wäre.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Es ist bald Tag!" Sarah sah mit großen Augen zu keinem anderen als dem Grafen von Krolock. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass er sie suchen würde. Jetzt musste sie bloß Ruhe bewahren und ihre ausgedachte Ausrede glaubwürdig rüber bringen. Unverwandt blickten sie sich in die Augen,

„Wer hier wahnsinnig ist, wird sich bald heraus stellen", erwiderte er kühl. Sarah sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Was meinst du? Glaubst du etwa, ich würde meine Versprechen brechen? Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück, weil... " Sie senkte den Blick. Es fiel ihr trotz allem schwer darüber zu reden und ihn auch noch anzulügen, aber da musste sie durch. Zudem war die Geste sehr passend im Augenblick.

„Ich wollte mich nur von ...meinem Vater verabschieden", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Eine Weile war Stille, dann spürte sie einen unsanften Griff auf ihren Schultern und hob den Kopf wieder.

„Und deshalb verschwindest du einfach, ohne etwas zu sagen und Konkoul lügst du auch noch an?" Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht und konterte:

„Er hätte mich nicht gehen lassen, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte wo ich hinwollte. Au... du tust mir weh!" Sie reckte leicht den Hals und wollte sich aus seinem harten Griff befreien. Jedoch rutschte dabei ungeplant das Kreuz, welches sie um den Hals trug hervor und war für den Vampir nun deutlich sichtbar. Sarah konnte erkennen, wie er es fixierte und dann wie bereits bei ihrem Vater zurück wich.

„Schaff es weg!", befahl er und wandte den Blick ab, als ob er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was gerade geschehen war und nahm es ab. Schnell verstaute sie es in ihrer Tasche.

„Oh... Tut mir leid, ich hatte es nur... zum Schutz um", reimte sie sich schnell zusammen, bemerkte jedoch immer noch seinen misstrauischen Blick. Sie lächelte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Gehen wir? Wir sollten uns beeilen, es wird bald Tag", fragte sie Krolock, da dieser keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.

„Sag mir, warum habe ich das Gefühl dir nicht trauen zu können?" Sein Blick war zurückhaltend und immer noch war er einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, was sie sagen könnte.

„Vielleicht weil ich weggelaufen bin? Aber ich wollte nur. .ich bin doch wieder da. Und ich werde dich wirklich nie mehr allein lassen!", versicherte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. ‚Bitte glaub mir doch', dachte sie und langsam zog er sie dann in seine Arme. Kurz überkam sie ein Ekelgefühl, sie drückte sich aber doch leicht an ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Irgendwie war ihre Täuschung doch ganz gut gelaufen, wenn sie darüber so nachdachte.

Nach ein paar Minuten schob er sie wieder ein paar Zentimeter von sich weg und strich ihr mit seinen kalten langen Fingern sanft über die Wange.

„Eigentlich hätte ich gar nicht anfangen sollen dir zu trauen, aber... Vielleicht kann ich es mir ja doch noch mal anders überlegen", hauchte er und Sarah spürte abermals, wie Gänsehaut ihren Rücken entlang lief. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt und sagte deshalb fast etwas zu schnell:

„Das hoffe ich, ich würde dich nie enttäuschen. Oh Gott, wir müssen zurück!" Sie zog ihn einfach mit sich zurück in Richtung Schloss. Eigentlich wollte sie im Augenblick nur noch zurück und dann bei Tag ihre List endlich genauestens planen. ‚Wenn er nur wüsste...'

* * *

Lily kam es inzwischen so vor, als hätten sie so gut wie jedes Zimmer im Schloss durchsucht und allmählich fragte sie sich wirklich, ob Sarah überhaupt noch hier war. Vielleicht hatte der Graf sie ja schon in seine Gruft mitgenommen und dort könnten sie nicht mehr viel für sie tun. Nein, mit dieser Einstellung würden sie nicht weit kommen. Sarah war sicher hier und noch am leben, sie musste es einfach sein.

Als sie das, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, hundertste Zimmer bei ihrer Suche erreicht hatten, hörten sie plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch den Gang entlang kommen. Es hörte sich wie Schuhe an, die auf dem Boden klapperten. Lily zögerte nicht und zog James durch die nächste Türe in das Zimmer.

Kaum hatte sie die Türe bis auf einen winzigen Spalt geschlossen, hörte sie, wie die Schritte um die Ecke bogen und den Gang, in dem sie noch zuvor gestanden hatten, traten. Sie kamen immer näher und Lily hielt den Atem an. Kurz wechselte einen ängstlichen Blick mit James und sah dann wieder aus dem Spalt hinaus. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie eine Gestalt erkannte, die zwei Türen weiter entfernt stand. Tatsächlich war es Herbert, der anscheinend etwas suchte, nein, jemand suchte. Er war wohl auf der Suche nach James. Als er näher kam, drückte Lily die Türe zu, so dass man nicht mehr hinein sehen konnte und wieder hielt sie den Atem an. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht auf die Idee kam hier hinein zu sehen oder in anderen Räumen. Man konnte förmlich seine Nähe auf der anderen Seite der Türe spüren, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und als sie nicht mehr zu hören waren, öffnete Lily die Türe wieder. Keiner war mehr draußen auf dem Flur zu sehen.

„Die Luft ist rein", flüsterte Lily und ging vorsichtig wieder auf den Gang hinaus. James folgte ihr und blickte sie dann an.

„Puh, das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen", seufzte er erleichtert.

„Ja... sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich entkommen?", fragte Lily und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. James grinste leicht.

„Ich hab ihn zu einem der Bäder gelotst, bin alleine hinein und disappariert. So hatte ich genug Zeit zu entkommen und er hat nicht sofort gesehen, dass ich weg bin." Sie sah ihn leicht überrascht an. Solch eine kluge Handlung hätte sie von ihm nicht erwartet, aber sie sollten besser nicht hier stehen bleiben.

„Komm, lass uns weiter suchen, bevor er wieder hier auftaucht", sagte Lily dann und die beiden klapperten weiter die Räume ab, immer noch auf der Suche nach Sarah.

* * *

Als Sarah und Krolock endlich das Schloss erreichten, konnte man schon deutlich erkennen, dass die Sonne begann sich ihren Weg zu bahnen und es wurde höchste Zeit für den Vampir, dass er in seine Gruft zurückkam. Sie betraten das Schloss und Sarah blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen. Ihr war es nur recht, dass er jetzt ging, denn langsam war es lästig eine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen, doch dies ließ sie sich in keinster Weise anmerken.

„Wir werden uns Morgen Abend sehen. Ich werde mich jetzt erst mal ein wenig ausruhen, etwas essen, mich umsehen und etwas Passendes für heute Abend raussuchen", zählte sie ihm auf und lächelte dann sanft. Er sah sie musternd an, ging dann einen Schritt auf sie zu und berührte mit seiner Hand ihre Wange. Sie fühlte, wie sie über ihren Hals bis zu ihrer Schulter streifte, während er blick über sie wandern ließ. Sarah erstarrte wieder und konnte nicht anders, als seine sanfte Berührung genießen. Er beugte sich nach vorn und sie konnte seine Wange auf ihrer fühlen.

„Das werden wir und... enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann spürte sie wieder kurz seine kalten Lippen auf ihren und als er sich wieder löste, verschwand er ohne irgendwelche Worte des Abschieds aus der Eingangshalle und machte sich auf in die Gruft der Vampire, wo sie den Tag geschützt vor dem Sonnenlicht verbringen würden.

Sarah legte ihren Finger auf ihre kalten Lippen und sah ihm nach. Als er außer Sichtweise war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und ließ sich auf die Stufen der Eingangshalle fallen. Sie entblößte ihre Maske der Unschuld und konzentrierte sich jetzt darauf einen Plan zu entwerfen. Dabei strich sie immer wieder nachdenklich über ihre Tasche mit den Spritzen. Eigentlich musste sie sich selbst dafür loben, dass sie ihr Vertrauen zu ihm so glaubwürdig rüber gebracht hatte... aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, vertraute sie ihm trotz allem und immer wieder spürte sie ein kurzes Verlangen danach, ihm doch nahe zu sein, was sie aber schnell verdrängte. Er war nun mal ein Vampir und ein Mörder, daran konnte sie nichts ändern!

Sie erhob sich wieder und ging die Stufen nach oben. Nachdenklich bog sie um eine Ecke und vernahm auf einmal Stimmen. Wie konnte das sein? Die Vampire waren doch schlafend in ihrer Gruft. Vorsichtig schritt sie weiter und versuchte zu erkennen, wem diese Stimmen gehörten, wenn es keine Vampire sein konnten...

Lily sah zu James, der aus einem der Fenster blickte.

„Puh... es dämmert schon", seufzte er erleichtert und auch Lily spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Also mussten sie keine Angst mehr haben, dass Herbert noch einmal auftauchen würde. Zumindest bis zur nächsten Nacht nicht und bis dahin waren James, Sarah und sie sicher schon wieder in Sicherheit.

„Gut, dann sind wir ihn und die andern Blutsauger erst mal los. So haben wir genug Zeit um uns umzusehen und einen Plan auszudenken", schlussfolgerte sie. James nickte zustimmend.

„Aber erst sollten wir Sarah finden, wenn sie nicht schon...", schluckend drehte er sich zu Lily um, deren Blick ebenfalls kurz leicht leer wurde. ‚Bitte lass es Sarah gut gehen!', dachte sie.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut", drängte sich eine dritte Stimme dazwischen, die Lily und James erschrocken zusammenfuhren ließ. Lily erlangte als erstes die Fassung wieder und legte eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Gott sei Dank...", flüsterte sie.

„Wow...", kam es von James. Anscheinend war er überrascht Sarah so voller Gesundheit und Zuversicht zu sehen.

„Wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, sollte ich es gleich nutzen. Ihr könnt mir sicher helfen, wenn ihr ‚sie' sowieso vernichten wollt." James und Lily wechselten einen Blick, dann schauten sie wieder zu Sarah und nickten.

„Hast du einen Plan", wollte Lily dann wissen.

„Noch nicht, aber... ich hab das hier", grinste Sarah und zog eine der Spritzen aus ihrer Tasche. Die beiden ihr gegenüber blickten leicht verständnislos drein und Sarah erklärte dann:

„Das ist ein Elixier, an welchem ich schon seid ein paar Jahren gearbeitet und es nun endlich fertig bekommen habe. Ein Stich und der erste ist in der Hölle. Da es aber mehr sind, als ich erwartet hatte, reicht das, was ich bei mir habe, nicht aus..." Sie seufzte.

„Wow. Wie bist du an die Zutaten gekommen?", fragte Lily fasziniert.

„Och... das war nicht schwer. Vieles davon habe ich in meinem eigenen Pflanzengarten", Sarah zwinkerte ihr zu.

James hingegen beschäftigte ein Gedanke, denn er sah nachdenklich aus und dann meinte er überlegend:

„Hm... Das Einzige Mittel, was wirklich auf einen Schlag alle töten würde...", sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster, „... ist das Sonnenlicht." Beide blickten erstaunt zu James. Ausgerechnet James Potter hatte heute blendende Ideen, das war ein Weltwunder.

„Nicht schlecht. Dann brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan", ergänzte Lily.

„Ja das ist es, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Morgen Abend ist ein Ball, da hätten wir eine sehr gute Chance", sagte Sarah.

„Sehr gut. Ja, wie kriegen wir alle hinaus zur Sonne... ich meine, bevor sie aufgeht, sind sicher alle wieder in ihren gut aufbewahrten Särgen, oder?" Auf James' Stirn hatten sich Falten gebildet und er schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Lily musste sich stark zurück halten nicht zu kichern. Es war einfach ein zu seltener Anblick, doch er sah süß aus. Ein theatralisches Seufzen überkam sie, doch zu ihren Gunsten hatte es keiner der beiden bemerkt,

Überlegendes Schweigen trat ein. Es würde wohl den ganzen Tag beanspruchen, um einen vernünftigen und listvollen Plan zur Vernichtung der Vampire zu entwerfen...


	7. Kapitel 7: Der Tanz der Vampire

Kapitel 7: **Der Tanz der Vampire**

„Ich hoffe, dass alles so weit klappen wird", sagte James besorgt und blickte dabei Lily an. Müde und niedergeschlagen standen die beiden in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens und warteten auf Sarah, die gerade den letzten schliff erledigte. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie überlegt und an ihrem Plan geschmiedet, wie sie die Blutsauger loswerden könnten, bis James ein genialer Gedanke kam, dem alle sofort begeistert zustimmten. Jetzt brauchten sie nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Vampire darauf reinfallen würden.

Sarah, die nachgesehen hatte, ob alles verdunkelt war und in seiner Ordnung, kam durch eine Nebentüre in die Halle und ging auf James und Lily zu.

„Und?", fragte Lily.

„Alles Bestens, die große Turmuhr, sowie alle anderen Uhren im Schloss, sind vorgestellt. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch zu warten. In etwa zehn Minuten werden sie hier antanzen", erwiderte Sarah mit einem glühenden Feuer in den Augen, dass Lily von gar nicht kannte. Sie war mehr als erpicht darauf ihre Eltern zu rächen und das konnte man ihr inzwischen deutlich ansehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie darauf reinfallen?", fragte James misstrauend.

„Toten sicher, darauf würden die nie kommen. Der Graf hat sowieso nur noch mich im Kopf und die anderen tun alles, was er sagt, das habe ich gestern selbst mitbekommen. Ihr wisst ja, die Sache mit meinem Vater, von der ich euch erzählt habe." Sarah wurde zum Schluss leiser und senkte den Kopf, denn das riss sie doch immer noch sehr mit. Lily legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Hey, lass nicht den Kopf hängen, du weißt ja, wir sind dabei deine Eltern und alle anderen ihre friedliche Ruhe zu beschaffen", lächelte sie.

„Danke", hauchte Sarah und Lily konnte jetzt wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie war Lily im Augenblick mehr als dankbar und diese spürte das auch. Die beiden verstanden sich inzwischen mehr als gut und beinahe kam es ihnen so vor, als wären sie Seelenverwandte. Doch Lily ahnte nicht, dass Sarah in mancher Hinsicht stärkeres mit dem Vampirgrafen verband, als die Rachsucht und genau das machte Sarah noch mehr zu schaffen.

„Ähm... auch wenn das jetzt taktlos klingt, aber ich glaube, wir sollten lieber wieder dort hingehen, wo wir gestern Abend waren. Ich halte es für durchaus besser, wenn keiner sieht, dass wie uns hier getroffen haben, oder was meint ihr?", schritt James in das Schweigen der beiden Damen hinein. Lily wandte den Kopf zu James und lächelte. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihn ansah, erhellte sich seine Miene um das doppelte. Inzwischen wusste sie genau, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und es war einfach ein tolles Gefühl. Sie antwortete:

„Das wird wohl am Besten sein. Es könnte mehr als verdächtig aussehen, wenn wir zusammen gesehen werden und das wollen wir ja am Wenigsten. Wir werden uns trennen und so tun, als hätten wir uns nie getroffen, ok?" James und Sarah nickten zustimmend.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, viel Glück", lächelte Sarah, drückte Lily noch mal kurz und schritt dann zur Treppe, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, da sie sich noch für den Ball umziehen musste.

„Danke, dir auch", sagte Lily leise, erwidert die Umarmung und sah ihr kurz nach, dann wendete sie den Blick wieder zu James.

„Und wo wollen wir hin? Wieder zurück in die Bibliothek oder und uns nachher von dort aus zum Festsaal schleichen?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Lily überlegte einen Moment und beschloss dann:

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

„Gut." James lief los, während Lily ihm folgte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass alles gut geht", murmelte sie vor sich hin und James legte einen Arm beim Gehen um sie.

„Ich auch... ich auch", seufzte er und Lily lehnte sich leicht an James.

* * *

Als Sarah das Geräusch der Turmuhr hörte, die Mitternacht ankündigte, blickte sie noch mal in die Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Sie hatte sich geschminkt, das Kleid noch einmal zu Recht gezupft und ihre Haare hochgebunden. Eigentlich gefiel es ihr richtig gut, doch ihr kraute schon jetzt davor, was nachher im Tanzsaal geschehen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an das Schicksal von Krolock dachte, verkrampfte sich unerklärlicher Weise ihr Magen. Ob sie das hinbekommen würde? Nein, das durfte sie sich nicht fragen, denn sie musste es einfach schaffen! Sarah nahm drei der Spritzen aus ihrer Tasche, zur Sicherheit, und steckte diese in ihren Unterrock, wo eine Tasche angebracht war, so dass sie im Falle des Falles schnell rankommen würde. Dann atmete sie noch mal tief durch und verließ das Zimmer auf den Gang hinaus. Draußen konnte sie bereits Stimmen hören und folgte diesen. Vor dem Festsaal angekommen, erblickte sie viele weise Gestalten und in mitten diesen auch den Grafen von Krolock, der sich jetzt zu den anderen zu wenden schien, als ob er eine Rede halten wolle. Sarah beschloss vorerst noch hier verdeckt zu bleiben und erst dann den Saal zu betreten, wenn ihre Anwesenheit erwünscht war.

Krolocks Augen blitzten umher und plötzlich wurde es Still im Saal. Der Fürst wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ihnen zu und begann dann mehr im Sprechgesang zu singen.

_Seid Willkommen, Brüder, _

_in diesem Saal! _

_Als wir versammelt war'n _

_beim letzten Mal,  
war uns're _

_Mahlzeit ein Bauer, _

_ausgemergelt und bleich.  
Ihr ward betrübt, _

_aber ich sagte euch:_

„_Ist ein Jahr mager, _

_wird das nächste Jahr reich."_

Während er sang, lief er durch den Raum und blitzte immer wieder einen der anderen an. Sarah konnte unmerklich spüren, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken bildete. Seine Stimme und diese Bewegungen waren so beeindruckend und doch... was dachte sie da? Sie sollte jetzt keine guten Gedanken über dieses Monster haben!

_Wir, die ewig leben, _

_verzehrt die Sucht nach frischem Blut.  
_

Mit einer gewagten 90 Krad Drehung drehte er sich zu den anderen Vampiren um.

_Haben wir je davon genug?_

Diese antworten fast wie im Chor, was Sarah abermals einen kurzen Schauder versetzte und sie sich zur Beherrschung am Bogen des Türrahmens festhielt.

_Wir haben davon niemals je genug!_

Krolocks Gesichtsausdruck wurde zufriedener und er fuhr fort.

_Jedes Opfer, das uns nährt, _

_vermehrt auch unsre Brut.  
Haben wir je davon genug?_

Wieder antworteten die Vampire.

_Wir haben davon niemals je genug!_

_Nicht macht uns satt._

_Die Gier kommt nie zur Ruh,  
denn die Leere in uns drin _

_wächst jeden Tag  
Die Angst vorm Nüchternsein _

_verfolgt uns immerzu._

Der Graf schritt ein und seine Augen glühten auf. Er wandte den Kopf zur Türe, in der Sarah stand und es machte den Anschein, als hätte er sie gerade erst jetzt entdeckt. Sie schluckte schwer.

_Doch ich heiße euch hoffen! _

_Wie von mir prophezeit,  
ist ein Gast eingetroffen, _

_geschmückt und bereit,  
sich der Dunkelheit zu weihn.  
_

Sein Gesang wurde fast schon ungehalten vor Begierde nach ihr und sie wusste nicht so Recht, was sie jetzt davon halten sollte.

_Eine Schönheit mit den Augen der Nacht,  
ein verwunschnes Sternenkind, _

_zärtlich wie der Wind,  
und für mich bereit, _

_verzaubert unsre'n Mitternachtsball!_

Als er die ebenfalls begierigen Blicke seiner Brüder erkannte, sah er mit warnendem Blick zu ihnen, bevor er fortfuhr.

_Doch sie gehört nur mir!  
Keine Sorge! Auch an euch ist gedacht.  
Denn seit gestern Abend sind,  
hier in meinem Labyrinth und für euch bestimmt,  
zwei Sterbliche zum Bleiben verdammt!_

_Verdammt!_

Die anderen sangen zurückgewichen und mehr in Trance alleine weiter, während der Fürst seine Hand Sarah ausstreckte.

_Gott ist tot. _

_Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht.  
Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.  
Es zieht uns _

_näher zur Sonne, _

_doch wir fürchten das Licht.  
Wir glauben nur Lügen, _

_verachten Verzicht.  
Was wir nicht hassen, _

_das lieben wir nicht!_

Zögerlich ging sie auf ihn auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er zog sie schneller, als sie gerechnet hatte an sich und sie konnte jetzt wieder seine kalten Finger auf ihrer Wange spüren. Sie versetzen ihr einen Stich. Er war ein gemeiner Mörder, aber doch so zärtlich. Was sollte sie davon nur halten? Seine Augen waren so selbstsicher, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sollte sie sich geborgen fühlen? Ob sie diese Inneren Kampf durchstehen würde? Sie musste ihn durchstehen, ihr Plan musste einfach aufgehen!

„Du hast dich gesehnt danach dein Herz zu verlier'n, jetzt verlierst du gleich den Verstand", flüsterte er ihr zu und kam bei diesen Worten ihr mit seinem Gesicht immer näher. Sarah, wusste, was er vorhatte und ihr Griff wanderte zur gleichen Zeit zu der Spritze, die sie in ihrem Unterrock versteckt hatte, aber ganz langsam, so dass er es nicht merken konnte. Sie konnte spüren, wie seine Hand sanft von ihrer Wange über ihren Hals zu ihrer Schulter streifte und wieder zurück. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr diese Zärtlichkeit gefiel, doch im Augenblick versuchte sie sich ganz und gar auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie vorhatte.

* * *

Lily sah auf. James lief schon die ganze Zeit wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Raum hin und her, so dass sie sich einfach nicht auf das Buch, mit welchem sie sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt hatte, konzentrieren konnte.

„Mensch, James, bleib doch wenigstens mal für fünf Minuten schnell, du machst mich ganz nervös", grummelte sie und legte das Buch bei Seite.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nun mal selbst nervös", konterte er und setzt sich dann auf das Sofa, nicht ohne gleich wieder aufzustehen. „Ach, ich kann nicht sitzen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und blickte dann auf die Uhr.

„Sie müssten inzwischen im Festsaal sein", meinte sie überlegend.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Komm, lass uns die Lage ansehen und wenn was schief läuft, Sarah zur Hilfe kommen", sagte James und machte Anstalten zum Ausgang zu gehen.

„Also gut", seufzte sie, erhob sich und gemeinsam verließen sie leise die Bücherei zum Festsaal. Sie konnten Gesang vernehmen, welcher klang, als käme er von einem schlechten Kirchenchor. Lily sträubte sich kurz, ging dann aber weiter und als sie die Türe erreichten, lugten sie hindurch. Sofort erkannten sie Sarah, die in Krolocks Armen lag und auch die Haltung, in der er sie hielt. Beiden war klar, dass er sie jeden Moment beißen könnte und sie versteiften sich. _‚Bitte Sarah, du musst es schaffen, tu es für dich, tu es für uns, du bist doch fast wie eine Schwester für mich',_ dachte Lily angestrengt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

* * *

Ruckartig und ohne Vorwarnung senkte der Vampir seinen Mund zu ihrem Hals und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später konnte sie seine scharfen Zähne in ihrem Hals spüren. Ein lautes und fast flehendes Stöhnen klang aus ihrem Mund, dass sie von sich gar nicht kannte. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihre Konzentration noch bei sich hatte und mit einem Schlag zog sie die Spritze heraus, ließ allen Hass gegen ihn aufsteigen und stach sie ihm mit voller Wucht in die Seite.

„Du wirst keinen mehr beißen", keuchte sie hervor.

Sofort spürte sie, wie sein Körper sich versteifte und noch bevor er richtig an ihr Blut gekommen war, zog er seine Zähne wieder aus ihrem Hals und hob den Kopf ab. Sie konnte erkennen, wie Bluttropfen sich ihren Weg über seine Zähne bahnten und ihre Hand wanderte sofort zu der Bissstelle. Verdammt, sie war nicht schnell genug, er hatte sie bereits stark getroffen.

„Was... hast du getan?", hauchte er kaum vernehmbar, ihm war das Entsetzen eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben. Flehend wanderte kurz sein Blick durch den Saal, jedoch zu ihrer Überraschung rührten sich die anderen Vampire nicht.

Sarah konnte sich nicht mehr halten und sank auf die Knie.

„Ich habe dir ein Elixier gespritzt... du wirst innerlich verbrennen", erklärte sie mit benommener Stimme und sie konnte jetzt die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Zuneigung zu ihm konnte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr verdrängen und eine Welle von Schuldgefühle überkam sie. Doch ihm war die Erlösung geschenkt, was wohl das Einzige war, was sie jetzt trösten konnte.

„Nein... du..." Unzusammenhängende Wörter kamen aus seinem Mund und wieder versteifte er sich. Angst und Unsicherheit spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Sarah konnte sein Blick kaum ertragen, er tat ihr schrecklich leid, doch was sein musste, hat nun mal sein müssen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", flüsterte er und sein Blick ging unreguliert durch den Raum.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du noch mehr Menschen vernichtest oder zu Vampiren machst, das muss ein Ende haben!" Der Vampirgraf ging wieder etwas auf sie zu, doch er schwankte und blieb wieder stehen.

„Ich hätte es ahnen müssen", sagte er gequält und seine Miene verzerrte sich, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Jetzt war es vorbei, sie konnte nicht mehr anders und erhob sich zitternd, das Gift der Vampire tat bereits seine Wirkung.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders", flüsterte Sarah beruhigend und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich... vergib mir." Kaum hörbar sagte sie die letzten Worte und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann sank sie wieder sehr geschwächt zu Boden und blickte zu ihm auf. Zur Verwunderung veränderte sich sein Blick, sie hätte deutlich schwören können, ja, zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Nein, mir sollte leid tun, was ich alles getan habe, aber dafür ist keine Zeit mehr... ich... ich liebe dich auch", hauchte er ihr entgegen, „Danke." Seine Stimme klang mehr als nur gequält und sein ganzer Körper zitterte, schien förmlich aufzuglühen. Das Mittel tat nun seine volle Wirkung und die inneren Flammen traten hervor, umschlangen ihn und rissen ihn schreiend mit sich in Schutt und Asche. Ein Schaudern ging durch den Raum und alle waren höchst entsetzt. Sarah fühlte, wie ihr Herz entzwei brach, sie hatte ihre Liebe getötet und das würde sie für immer verfolgen, wenn sie nicht...

* * *

Lily und James konnten nicht fassen, was sie soeben miterlebt hatten. Alles kam ihnen vor, wie ein schlechter Muggelfilm oder irgendein Theater, aber es war Wirklichkeit! Nun wollten sie sich nicht mehr verstecken und rannten beide einfach, ohne nachzudenken, auf die am Boden liegende Sarah zu. Diese hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und ihr rannen die Tränen nun wie ein Fluss über die Wangen. Es war alles vorbei, alles... trübe konnte sie Lily und James erkennen, welche sie mehr als besorgt ansahen und ihr Verstand setzte sich wieder durch.

„Ihr müsst mich töten, sofort!", befahl sie. Lily versetzen ihre Worte einen Stich in die Brust und James klappte der Mund auf.

„Was? Bist du übergeschnappt?", fragte er sie entsetzt. Die drei merkten nicht, wie ein Tuscheln durch die Reihe der Vampire ging und ihre Blicke begierig wurden.

„Wenn ihr das nicht tut, werde ich selbst zu einem Vampir!"

„WAS?! Also hat er dich doch...", James beendete den Satz nicht und schluckte nur schwer.

„Ja, verdammt, er hat mich gebissen. Hört zu, bringen wir den Plan zu Ende und dann bringt ihr mich um und verlässt das Schloss, ja? Bitte, es ist die Einzige Möglichkeit!", sagte Sarah mit sicherem Blick und sie stand mit zitternden Knien wieder auf.

„Aber... wir können dich nicht", konterte James und sah Hilfe suchend zu Lily, welcher es die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was Sarah da eben von ihnen verlangte.

„Ihr müsst!", rief Sarah. Lily blickte überlegend von einem zum anderen, während James' Blick auf die Standuhr gerichtet war.

„Wir haben noch etwa zehn Minuten, dann muss es passiert sein!"; sagte er so leise, dass man ihm kaum verstehen konnte. Lily nickte und sah sich überlegend um. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass die Vampire begonnen hatten James, Sarah und sie einzukreisen und sie keuchte erschrocken auf. Dann trat Herbert aus den Reihen hervor und grinste die dreien zynisch an.

„Ihr habt es vielleicht geschafft meinen Vater zu töten, aber wir sind immer noch eindeutig in der Überzahl, nicht wahr meine Brüder?", er lachte kalt auf, „Endlich kann ich mich für deinen kläglichen Fluchtversuch rächen, James. Ich hätte dir alles gegeben, aber wenn du diesen Weg mit dieser tollen Lady da wählst, so wirst du auch sterben müssen!"

James schien zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte und die Abgelenktheit von Herbert nutzte Sarah vollkommen aus, griff an ihren Rock und zog die zweite Spritze hervor.

„Ach.. ähm... ich wollte nur mal eben einen unabhängigen kleinen... äh Spazierung unternehmen durchs Schloss, zum besser kennen lernen", meinte James und man konnte nicht überhören, dass er das gerade erfunden hatte. Herbert verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich... Sag mal, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" James sagte nichts und bemühte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, während Herbert die Herausforderung ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Auf einmal entdeckte James, was Sarah vorhatte und er begann nun ebenfalls fies zu grinsen.

„Für so blöd, dass du nicht mal bemerkst, wie dein Leben als Vampir ebenfalls zur Grunde geht", sagte er spitz. Herbert lachte kalt und humorlos auf.

„Dass ich nicht lache, Tiger, von was träumst du nachts?"

Genau in diesem Moment hatte Sarah ihr Ziel erfasst und warf die Spritze direkt in Herberts Rücken. Dieser hörte sofort auf zu Lachen, keuchte und zog sich fluchend die Spritze aus dem Rücken.

„Was zum... du Miststück", fauchte er Sarah entgegen.

„Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten", feixte Sarah mit einem leichten Grinsen. Es fiel ihr immer noch sehr schwer sich auf den Beinen zuhalten, doch das ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. Die Vampire schlossen ihren Kreis enger um die dreien, so dass Sarah keine Spritze mehr werfen könnte, wenn sie noch eine gehabt hätte.

„Ha, glaubst du etwa, das Teil macht mir Angst? Darin bist du wohl großartig, was?" Er warf sie verächtlich zu Boden. James sah wieder zu der Standuhr.

„Vier Minuten", murmelte er. Lily verstand und versuchte sich den Augenblick auszusuchen. Sie mussten es schaffen, sonst würden sie selber das Fraß der Blutsauger werden. Herbert wandte sich wieder an James und Lily.

„Ach ja, ihr beiden seid ja noch so unversehrt. Das können wir doch nicht so lassen, oder?", seine Stimme klang, als würde er dabei zu kleinen Kindern reden. Die beiden sagten nichts und tauschten nur kurz einen Blick aus.

„Antwortet gefälligst, wenn ich mit euch rede!", schrie er sie jetzt ungehalten an.

„Zwei Minuten!"

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Lily und sah auf ihre Fingernägel, als wäre nichts gewesen, um ihn damit zu provozieren. Herbert schnaubte verächtlich. Sie hoffte, dass James sie verstehen würde und die Gelegenheit nutzen, denn die Vampire hatten ihre Blicke immer noch auf Sarah gerichtet, die schweigend dastand.

„Jetzt", rief James, packte seinen Zauberstab und Lily tat es sofort gleich. Die beiden richteten diese jeweils auf die eine Seite der großen Vorhänge vor dem Fenster und mit einem Ruck ging dieser auf, so dass grelles Sonnenlicht hinein fiel. Genau das war ihr Ziel. Sie hatten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet, indem die Sonne am grellsten durch die Fenster des Festsaales scheint, dass sie vorher errechnet hatten. Deshalb hatten sie auch die Uhren so falsch gestellt, dass die Vampire wach wurden ohne zu merken, dass es noch Tag war. Ein guter Plan, der anscheinend auch aufgegangen ist. Kaum trafen die Sonnenstrahlen die Haut der Vampire, begannen sie zu verglühen und zu brennen. Manche versuchten zu flüchten, was sie aber nicht schafften, andere versuchten sich durch ihre Umhänge Schutz zu bieten, doch auch das gelang ihnen nicht. Jeder einzelne von ihnen verbrannte mit Haut und Haaren. Lily, James und Sarah sahen dem triumphierend zu, denn ihr Plan war wirklich aufgegangen!

Plötzlich schritt eine Gestalt, sich schwer schleifend auf James zu. Es war Herbert.

„Nein!! Du..." James wich zurück, doch dass wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn das grelle Sonnenlicht der Fenster blendete so, dass er von alleine schon zurück stolperte.

„NEIN! Das ist unmöglich", keuchte der Sohn des Grafen, als er auf seine Hände sah, die vom Sonnenlicht förmlich verbrannten.

„Wie du siehst, ist es das doch", grinste Lily gehässig und winkte ihm schadenfroh zu. Sarah jedoch bekam von dem jetzigen Geschehen nicht mehr allzu viel mit, denn auch sie schwächte das Sonnenlicht und sie sank wieder zu Boden. Zur selben Zeit gingen viele Schreie, unterdessen auch der von Herbert durch den Raum und sie lösten sich allmählich auf, wie Krolock zuvor, in Asche auf und vielen in kleinen Häufchen zu Boden. Lily verzog angewidert das Gesicht und als endlich kein Blutsauger mehr zu sehen war, fielen sich Lily und James in die Arme.

„Wir haben es geschafft", rief James erfreut und drückte sie eng an sich, während Lily ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gab. Doch irgendetwas fehlte. Lily löste sich aus seiner Umarmung wieder und erblickte dann entsetzt Sarah, die schwer atmend am Boden lag.

„Nein!", hauchte sie, rannte zu Sarah, kniete sich neben sie und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sarah lächelte matt und schwach.

„Ihr habt es geschafft, wir haben es geschafft, von nun an werden die Menschen hier nicht mehr mit Angst und Schrecken leben müssen", sagte sie sehr leise und langsam. James kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihr und in seiner Miene war Besorgnis zu erkennen.

„Du... du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach sterben", fiel er verzweifelt ein.

„Ich muss, oder das Ganze beginnt wieder von vorn. Wenn ich ein Vampir werden würde, würdet ihr dem Schicksal nicht fern sein. Also tut, was getan werden muss", sagte Sarah, und zog die dritte und letzte Spritze, die sie mitgenommen hatte, aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte sowieso eine für sich vorgesehen, da sie bereits geahnt hatte, dass es wahrscheinlich so kommen würde, auch wenn sie es im Stillen verdrängt hatte. Lily blickte trübe auf sie und dann auf die Spritze

„Sarah... ich... ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie. James sah von ihr zu Sarah, dann wieder zu Lily, dann atmete er tief durch.

„Wer könnte das schon... Ok, gib sie mir", sagte er bestimmend. Höchst entsetzt sah Lily zu James, doch auch hatte sie Respekt vor ihm. Er hatte Mut, das musste man ihm lassen. James nahm die Spritze von Sarah ab und man konnte sehen, dass sein Atem jetzt schneller ging. Lily hingegen wandte sich wieder an Sarah.

„Wir werden dich nie vergessen, du wirst als meine Schwester immer in meinem Herzen bleiben", flüstere sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. James nickte zustimmend und Sarah lächelte weiterhin matt. Man konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie glücklich war und das war Lilys einziger Trost, den sie hatte.

Sarah nickte James zu, welcher die Spritze ansetzte und dann vorsichtig, fast liebevoll die Flüssigkeit in ihren Arm drückte, dann warf er sie bei Seite und nahm ihre Hand in seine. ‚Warum muss dieses Mädchen nur so jung sterben, warum?', schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.

Sarah spürte, wie das Elixier durch ihre Adern rann und sie vollkommen zu verschlingen drohte.

„Danke... für alles... für eure Hilfe", sagte sie schwächlich.

„Nichts lieber als das", erwiderte Lily und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Eben, es gibt nichts zu danken, das war alles selbstverständlich", stimme James zu. Sarah kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und keuchte wieder auf.

„Lily... all meine Verwandten sind tot und da wir keine Erben haben, möchte ich euch meine Wohnung und das Wirtshaus gerne schenken. In meiner... Wohnung im Wohnzimmer in dem großen Schrank neben der Türe findest du alles, was ich über Vampire gesammelt habe und die Zutaten für das Elixier für den Fall des Falles", erklärte sie und man konnte hören, dass es ihr schwer fiel zu sprechen. James' Gesichtsausdruck war sprachlos und Lily nickte leicht. Kurz traf sie James' Augen, dann sah sie wieder zu Sarah.

„Das tun wir gerne, für dich immer."

„Und... unter meinem Wohnzimmertisch ist eine Falltüre, da findest du Wertsachen, die meiner Familie einst gehörten. Ich will, dass ihr sie nehmt und weiter vererbt, ja? Ich würde mich sehr", sie unterbrach sich und schluckte schwer, als sie ein rollender brennender Schmerz überkam, der sie innerlich zu zerfressen schien, „freuen..."

„Das... das kann ich nicht annehmen", schritt Lily ein.

„Bitte", keuchte Sarah, „Tu es für mich." Ihr Atem ging schneller und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper durch die Inneren Flammen sich zu zerstören versuchte. Sie bekam kaum mehr Luft und alles begann sich zu drehen. Kurz lächelte sie noch matt, dann verbrannte ihr Körper ebenfalls zur Asche und mit einem Lufthauch war auch diese verschwunden.

Strömende Tränen liefen Lily über die Wangen und sie fiel James um den Hals. ‚Warum... warum nur gerade sie?', dachte sie. James legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich, während Lily ihrer Trauer einfach freien Lauf ließ. Schluchzend spürte sie, wie James ihr mit seinem Arm tröstend über den Rücken strich, was sie etwas beruhigte. Sie hatte die Schwester verloren, die sie schon immer haben wollte und keiner konnte sie ihr zurückholen, keiner.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Lily sah James in die Augen, während sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.

„Lass uns gehen und ihren letzten Willen erfüllen, ja?", flüsterte Lily James zu. Dieser nickte nur und half Lily sich zu erheben. Beide gingen zur Türe und warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf die prächtige Halle zurück, wo die einst lebhafte und schöne Sarah ihre Befreiung und den Weg zum ewigen Leben durch den finsterten Bann der Vampire gefunden hatte, wo sie es hoffentlich besser hatte als hier.

* * *

_**Ích hab die letzten drei Kapitel eingestellt und hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen. Ich weiß, der Abschluss ging sehr schnell, aber die FF war schopn länger gfertig und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit gefundne, sie on zustellen. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß damit. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Die FF ist hiermit abgeschlssen. ;)**_


End file.
